Wonder Woman and the Order of the Pheonix
by Kenny0208
Summary: Voldemort captures Wonder Woman to learn about her powers. When she is rescued by the Order of the Pheonix, she is thrust into a world of corruption and suspicion. Can she help Harry and Dumbledore to set things right?
1. To Capture Wonder Woman

Hey everybody. I just wanted to let everyone know that even though I'm starting on this story, I have not given up on my other Harry Potter/Wonder Woman crossover, Harry Potter and the Amazon Princess. I'm actually gonna try and work on three stories at the same time. Wish me luck. I listed all the stories I'll be working on in my profile if anyone's interested.

=w=

In a dark room sat a group of twelve or so men wearing black robes and bone masks at a large rectangular table. At the head of the table was a very sinister looking man, if you could call him a man, with a serpentine face and red eyes.

"There is an unfortunate setback in my plans, gentlemen," The serpent man said in a high cold voice, "It seems that Dumbledore has been informed of my rebirth and has taken every opportunity available to inform the public of my return."

"But My Lord," said one of the masked men. The serpent man's cold gaze turned on him, causing him to shudder visibly, "The Ministry and the Daily Prophet don't believe the rumors of your return."

The Dark Lord seemed to contemplate the statement for a few seconds, "Yes, it is true. The Ministry does appear to be blocking the truth, which buys us some time. But we must be discreet, lest we bring attention to ourselves." He gazed at each of his loyal followers before continuing, "As you all know, I require the prophecy that refers to Harry Potter as my downfall. But I also have more immediate plans. One of which requires me to take a trip out of the country."

"You will be leaving Britain?" asked one of the masked men.

"Yes, Lucius. There is one particular place in America, called Washington, D.C., that has caught my eye. They have something of a local celebrity that has caused me great interest. This person refers to herself as Wonder Woman."

"I beg your forgiveness, My Lord, but what interest is there to be had with some American _muggle_?"

The Dark Lord responded by lifting his wand, "_Crucio!_" The man screamed and writhed in pain while Voldemort just laughed mirthlessly. When he stopped, the man was slumped down in his chair, breathing heavily, "To answer your question, McNair, this woman is quite unique. She is not a witch, yet we can hardly call her a muggle. She has great strength and speed and she seems to have been gifted with agelessness, seeing as she has not changed since the days that I saw her pictures in the old muggle newspapers in the 1940's." There was an exchange of glances by the death eaters.

"It will serve your best interests to accompany me to America, capture Wonder Woman, and discover the secret of her powers so that they may be used in my service."

"It shall be done, My Lord," said Lucius, determination ringing in his voice.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

The hooded death eaters were waiting inside an abandoned warehouse. The sun had barely begun to set and some of the men were getting impatient.

"Why are we waiting for this feeble muggle anyway?" one asked with a definite edge to his gravelly voice.

Lucius just glanced at him uninterestedly before answering, "Because this particular 'agent', as they are called, happens to work closely with Wonder Woman. If this _muggle_ detects a threat from us, she will likely contact the Wonder Woman and she will come. And we'll be waiting."

Just as they finished talking, a woman walked in cautiously through the front doors of the warehouse. She was wearing a blue blouse and black dress pants. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid and she wore large square sunglasses. She began looking around, not seeing the hooded men hidden in shadow.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" She was becoming visibly suspicious of the place. "I was told to meet an informant here who has information for the IADC. If you're here, please show yourself." Just as she was getting fed up and about to leave, she heard several cracks, like the sound of a gunshot, behind her. Turning around, she saw about a dozen hooded, masked men wearing black robes. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"You need not worry about who we are," one said in a distinctly British accent, "Just come with us and no one will be hurt."

"Like Hell I will." She turned and began running in the other direction towards the back of the warehouse.

The death eaters were about to give chase, but Lucius held out an arm, "Let her go. She will alert Wonder Woman."

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Diana didn't notice that they weren't chasing her. She went to the very back of the warehouse, near the back exit, and hid behind a group of crates. She then spun gracefully on the spot and was engulfed in a ball of light.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

"So how long do we have to wait for the Wonder Woman to arrive?" asked another death eater.

Lucius was about to answer when they heard a loud, clear female voice call down to them from the upper floor, "Who are you and what do you want with the girl?" Looking up, they saw a young woman in a red and blue outfit with stars and a gold belt.

"Why don't you come down here and find out, _Wonder Woman_." She sent a glare at the masked men and then jumped down in front of them, from a height that would have broken a lesser person's legs. She then stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

One of the death eaters took a step forward and raised his wand, _"Incarcerous!_" Ropes shot out of the tip of his wand and bound Wonder Woman's arms tightly to her body.

She looked surprised for the slightest second before she smirked at the man. "Interesting," she easily broke the ropes, "now it's my turn," she unhooked her lasso and threw it around the man that had tied her up. She pulled him to her and then kneed him in the stomach, finishing with a swift chop to the back of his neck. She turned to her left, and then picked up a large, heavy crate and threw it into the group of men, knocking a few out and causing the rest to dive for cover.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" shouted one of the men; Wonder Woman blocked the jet of green light with her bracelets, and then looked on in shock at the men who could wield such power with _sticks_.

Lucius swiped his wand through the air at the one that attempted to curse her and she watched in horror as his mask and hood slipped, revealing the gash that Lucius's wand had caused, "You fool! The Dark Lord wants her _alive_!"

_Oh, so it's another game of 'See who can catch Wonder Woman' is it?_ Diana thought to herself. _Well I'm done playing._ She dodged another jet of light, red this time, and ran at one of the men. She punched him hard in the face and he landed hard on his back. She then picked up the stick in his hand.

_What was that word that the first one said?_ "_Incarcerous!_" she repeated. The death eaters looked at her, shocked, as she tied one of them up with the wand. Having gotten the gist of what makes the stick work, she flicked it at another death eater; he was shoved into the far wall and slumped to the ground. She then twirled around to land a side kick to another's face as he attempted to tackle her. Remembering the word that made the red jet, she cried, "_Stupefy,_" on two more death eaters. With only one left, she threw her lasso around him. She snatched off his mask, revealing a smug face and long blonde hair, before asking, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man looked down at the lasso that bound him in place. He noticed that it prevented him from disapparating. He could also feel an irresistible urge to answer the question truthfully. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. My master sent us here to capture you."

"What does he want with me?"

"He is interested in your strength and immortality. He would also like to see what other powers you may possess." The man began to panic at how easy it was for her to get answers out of him.

_As if that hasn't been tried a million times before._ "Why does he want my powers?"

Malfoy was visibly uncomfortable and sweating. He tried to resist for he knew that the more he talked the more painful his punishment would be. Just before the urge became too much, however, he looked over her shoulder in pure fear. "Master! Forgive me! The lasso made me answer!"

Diana heard a high, cold voice speak from behind her, "I shall tend to you later Lucius. But for now, we must tend to our prisoner." Before she could turn around and see who was speaking, she heard the voice say, "_Crucio!_" and then she was overcome with the most terrible pain she has ever endured. It was like every molecule in her body was on fire. This went on for almost ten minutes, far longer than an ordinary person can endure without going insane. When the Dark Lord finally lifted his wand, Wonder Woman had lost consciousness.


	2. The Lasso and the Belt

When Diana woke up, she was aching all over. As the haze in her mind cleared, she was able to recall the previous day's events. She remembered the men in the robes that shot at her with sticks. She remembered what the blonde, Lucius Malfoy had told her. Then, finally, she remembered the pain. It was almost unbearable, worse than anything she had ever felt before.

Lifting her head up, slowly because if felt as if it was full of lead, she was able to take in her surroundings. She was in a dark, dungeon-like room. The floor was dirty and the walls were moist. There was no window, just a heavy door with a square, barred opening. After a few seconds, she was able to push her aching body into a sitting position to await the return of her strength.

As soon as she was able to stand, she checked for all of her gifts were there. _Bracelets, Tiara, Belt, Lasso… Damn, they took my lasso!_ She stood for a second in aggravation, and then walked to the door and put one hand on the door knob and one on the door itself. Summoning all of her strength, she pulled on the knob, until it came out, pulling a huge chunk of the door with it.

She stepped out into a hallway that was lit by torches lined up along the walls. Her high-heeled boots echoed as she began walking, looking for an exit. Turning a corner, she came to another similar hallway, this one with a door at the end. She tried the knob to find that it wasn't locked. So she cautiously peeked through. Seeing no one, she stepped in and began to look around. It was some sort of meeting room with a large, rectangular table with chairs space evenly around it, with a rather large silver chair at one end.

Just as she was about to inspect the room further, she heard a familiar _crack_, and a gold cord looped around her and tightened. _Oh no!_

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." She turned around to see the owner of that high cold voice. Her face gained an expression akin to a shocked distaste at the sight of the serpentine man. "At last I meet the so-called Wonder Woman. You stand in the presence of Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time." Diana just stared at him defiantly.

Just then, the door burst open, "Master! The woman has escaped…" Lucius's voice trailed off as he noticed that the Dark Lord has already recaptured her.

"Yes, I can see that, Lucius. Did it not cross your mind to put wards up over the door to her cell?" With that, he raised his wand, "_Crucio!_" Diana averted her gaze, but couldn't block out the cries of pain from the blonde man.

When Voldemort released the man from his curse, he turned back to Wonder Woman, "Now for the long-awaited conversation. This lasso obviously has some strange powers. What are they?"

Compelled by her own lasso, "Anyone bound by it must speak only the truth. It can also cause them to forget anything that they are told to. And they must obey any short-term command that they are given."

Voldemort looked at the lasso thoughtfully, "Interesting. A device such as this must come in handy. But I must admit, I have my own preferred means of acquiring information." He pointed his wand at her, "_Legilimens!_" Diana didn't know what to expect from the curse, but she was not expecting the frustrated look to come over Voldemort's face when nothing happened. "It would appear that you have some immunity to mental invasion. No matter, I shall have your secrets," he gave the lasso a sharp tug, "What is the extent of your power?"

Diana struggled a bit, but was compelled to answer, "I am able to run at half the speed of sound, I can lift up to three tons without much exertion, I do not tire easily and I have very high stamina."

Voldemort seemed to consider her answer before asking, "Why do you have these powers and how are you able to live for so long without aging?"

"I am an Amazon. My sisters and I have spent thousands of years developing our minds and bodies until we have become stronger and wiser than those here in men's world. We were also granted our immortality and our agelessness by our patron goddess, Athena."

"Is that all that you can tell me?" she just stared into his eyes, "There's something else, isn't there? Tell me what it is."

After another tug of the lasso, she had to answer, "My belt, when I left my home, I was told that I would lose my Amazon powers, so the belt was given to me so that I may retain my strength, speed and stamina."

There was a triumphant gleam in the red eyes, "Ah, so the belt gives you your powers," he reached over and snatched the belt from around her waist. She gave out a startled gasp as she suddenly felt drained, weakened.

"It won't work for you. It only helps one to retain power that they had already."

Voldemort brought his palm across her face, "No matter, I shall have it examined to see if we may harness some of its magic for my own use. And then I will finally be able to kill Harry Potter and take over the Ministry…"

"You will fail! Someone will stop you!" She began struggling furiously with the lasso.

"Do not be a fool, Wonder Woman. Others have tried to stop me for more than fifty years. They have done no more than slow my takeover. I have done more than any other to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. With this," He held up the belt, "I will be even more powerful. Then no one will stop me!"

"Now what should we do with you? I would kill you now, but it would be such a shame to ruin such a beautiful face," He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look up at him, "Of course I have no need of the company of a woman. Perhaps I'll give you to the werewolves as a gift. They will greatly appreciate having a new plaything."

He stilled as he heard several voices shouting from outside. The door then slammed open, "_Stupefy!_" Voldemort disapparated before the spell could hit him, leaving Diana to see a very old man with waist-length beard, crooked nose and sky blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles. He strode quickly to her, "Come, my dear lady, we must get far from this place." He took her arm and she felt a sensation similar to being squeezed through a tight rubber tube. When she could breathe again, she was in a dark alley. It was stiflingly warm out.

"Where am I?" she asked as the man took the lasso from around her.

"You are in Surrey."

She looked at him in surprise, "As in Britain?"

"Yes. I can understand how you would be rather shocked. Being kidnapped does have that effect on people," he said, an amused little twinkle in his eyes, "I think that introductions are in order," he took off his pointed hat and bowed to her, "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and founder of the Order of the Phoenix. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Wonder Woman."

He then held out his hand; Diana took it and he chivalrously kissed the back of it, "Thank you for your help, Professor."

"You are most welcome, my dear. I must say, I have wanted to meet you since I heard stories of you efforts in the second Muggle World War."

She could just blink at the man. _Muggle_ Then she remembered, "My Belt! He still has it!" Dumbledore looked confused about her reaction, "I'm powerless without it. He says he's going to try to use its magic to give himself powers like mine."

"Ah. I'm afraid that now that we have discovered that particular hide-out, he may not return there. But rest assured we will give our best effort to retrieving your belt for you."

She was still agitated, but said, "Thank you…" She remembered what else was said, "He's also planning to kill someone named Harry Potter! We've got to do something!"

Dumbledore held up a calming hand, "Believe me, Wonder Woman, Mr. Harry Potter is safe for the moment."

Diana calmed down a bit, "So what happens to me until you can get my belt back?"

"Well, I'm afraid that as long as he is focused on gaining your power and immortality, you may still be in danger. Therefore, we cannot leave you on your own until we retrieve your belt for you; until then, it seems you would be most vulnerable against them. If you are agreeable, I would like to put you in something of a safe house to ensure your safety for the time being."

Diana thought for a second before nodding, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to trust you. Call me Diana."


	3. Petunia and Harry

Dumbledore brought Diana to a muggle street in Surrey. Dumbledore was able to transfigure her clothes from her Wonder Woman costume to a knee-length red dress and matching shoes and purse. Her tiara, lasso and bracelets were being kept in the purse for the time being. They began to walk the rest of the distance to their destination.

"Who will I be staying with, Professor? More wizards?" asked Diana, slowing her walk to the elderly man's leisurely pace.

"The house in which you will be staying is owned by a muggle family. Difficult as it may seem to understand, it is currently the safest place for us to hide you at the moment."

"Excuse me, sir, but you keep using the word 'muggle'. What does it mean, exactly?" She turned sideways to look at him as he answered.

"Oh, forgive me, Diana, in my old age I seem to forget the need to explain myself. Muggles are people that cannot do magic."

Diana was slightly confused, "You mean it can't be learned by anyone?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Witches and wizards are born, not made."

"But I'm not a witch, but I was able to use a wand yesterday when I was fighting those men."

Dumbledore didn't let on how surprised he really was by this news, "Interesting."

Before Diana could question him further, she noticed the street sign, _Privet Drive_. "Where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

"Did you tell them we're coming?" Dumbledore just stared ahead guiltily, "Professor…"

"Well, here we are!" He said cheerfully. Diana looked at the house, number four. It looked exactly like the rest of the houses on the street. _These people must have absolutely no imagination._ Dumbledore walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment, a bony, horse faced woman answered the door. "Ah, Mrs. Dursley, pleasure to see you this fine morning,"

The woman, Mrs. Dursley, stared in shock at the man, from his deep purple robes to his silver, waist-length beard, "Who are you?"

"Oh, yes, we have never met in person, my apologies; I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of your nephew's school,"

Petunia almost had a panic attack. She frantically waved the two inside, while looking to see if any neighbors saw, "What do you mean by coming here in broad daylight?"

Diana was herself shocked by this reaction, but the good professor was completely unfazed, "Forgive the intrusion, Petunia, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor," Petunia laughed, "What gives you the right to come in here asking favors after everything that your lot has put my family through!"

"With all due respect, dear lady, I have absolutely no idea what 'my lot' has done to your family that you have not brought on yourselves by being uncooperative, given the circumstances."

Petunia was now fuming, "We would have been perfectly happy all of these years if you hadn't dropped that _freak_ on our doorstep!"

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

Petunia must not have registered her appearance at first, because she looked at Diana as if she had just popped out of thin air, "My nephew, we didn't want anything to do with my freak sister and her worthless husband in the first place…"

"But why?" Diana interrupted, "Sisters should not be enemies. There are few bonds stronger than sisterhood,"

"My sister and her husband were freaks! And then they had my freak nephew and then he was dumped on our doorstep when they got themselves killed!"

Diana didn't understand why someone could hate a member of their own family so much. She was going to respond in anger, but she caught herself. If the professor wanted her to stay here, it wouldn't do to offend the owners of the house, so she settled for an angry glare.

"Mrs. Dursley, I introduce Ms. Diana Prince. We have need of a safe place for her to stay for the time being…"

"I will not have my family burdened any more by your freak world! Besides, my Dudders is at a very impressionable age, we can't have a woman like her prancing around the house! Look at her; she's wearing all red like a street walker!" Petunia was glaring furiously at the headmaster.

Diana was about to say something in her own defense, but she was silent after one glance in the Professor's direction. On the outside, he was calm as ever; but she could see that the twinkle was gone from his eyes and his overall demeanor had become somewhat cold. She actually felt a shiver run up her spine. She had only known him a few hours, but she could already tell that this was not a usual occurrence for him.

"Diana, could you excuse Mrs. Dursley and me as we step into the kitchen for a moment for a bit of a chat," He gestured to the other woman to lead him to the kitchen. Petunia dare not disobey, so she angrily stepped through the door to the kitchen, which was at the end of the hall.

Diana waited for about ten minutes, or fifteen, she lost count. She tried to hear what they were saying, yet, strangely, there were no sounds coming from the kitchen even though it must be a very heated conversation that they were having. For lack of anything better to do, she began observing the many pictures hanging on the walls; she noticed that there were three people featured in all of the pictures: Mrs. Dursley, Her Husband, and a rather large boy. Professor Dumbledore hadn't told her anything about this family, but she had to guess that that boy was their son. He seemed happy in all of the pictures, and from the way the woman spoke of her nephew, she couldn't imagine him being happy in a portrait with this family. It made her heart ache to know that the boy was in a house with a blood relative, but he wasn't loved.

Petunia and Dumbledore finally came out of the kitchen, Petunia looking very sullen, "You may stay here until Professor Dumbledore can make other arrangements," she said stiffly.

Diana wondered what Professor Dumbledore could have said to get the woman to change her mind, but another glance at the headmaster and she decided _I don't wanna know_. So she decided to respond to the horse-faced woman in cool politeness, "Thank you very much for your generosity, Mrs. Dursley," after which both women glared at each other in intense dislike.

Dumbledore spoke again to Diana, and she was glad to note that the twinkle was back, "Well, my dear, I'm afraid that this is farewell for now. Oh, by the way, I had someone stop by your apartment in America and gather some of your belongings," he waved his wand, Petunia flinched, and two suitcases and a duffle bag appeared on the floor of the foyer.

"Thank you for all you've done, Professor," said Diana.

"Not at all, now good day to you both."

There was definite tension in the house after Dumbledore left. Diana was just about to ask where the room was in which she would be staying, when Petunia called at the top of her lungs, "Boy, get down here now!"

Diana heard a door slam open upstairs, so she looked to the top of the stairs. She saw a boy of about fourteen or fifteen appear at the top. He was skinny for his age with messy black hair and round glasses. When he came down the stairs and she could see him better, she saw that he was covered in some superficial cuts and scrapes. She also saw that he had a very interesting scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. What that stood out most, however, were his eyes. They were brilliant, emerald green, but they also seemed so sad and haunted. Most of it could have been from living here with these 'relatives' of his, but she also got the suspicion that something traumatic happened to him recently. When he was fully in the room, his gaze shifted to Diana and the suitcases before he turned to his aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he said icily.

"We have a guest. Carry her luggage to the spare bedroom and then get to your chores before Vernon gets home," the boy just walked over to the suitcases and tried to, awkwardly, pick up the suitcases and the duffle bag all at once.

"I'll get this," said Diana, kindly, picking up the duffel bag. He just nodded without speaking. She followed him back up the stairs; the suitcases would make a _clunking_ sound when they hit the wall or the banister, so he tried to hold them close to his body while at the same time he tried not to trip. When they reached the second floor, he led her to the end of the hall to the last door on the right. He opened the door and they both entered the room. The decorations here were just as bland as in the rest of the house, but it didn't look uncomfortable. There was a large bed with fluffy pillows and a comforter that had a floral print which wasn't so bad. Other than the bed, there was a short dresser and a matching nightstand with a lamp on it. There was also an oscillating fan for the warmer nights. "This is nice," she said to the boy, still standing holding her suitcases.

"Where would you like me to set these?" he asked.

"Oh, just set them on the floor next to the bed," he put the suitcases in the intended spot and then began to turn to leave when he heard her speak again, "Thank you. I'm Diana Prince, but you can call me Diana." She held out her hand to shake; a kind smile was on her face.

Harry was dumbfounded by the kind gesture, "I don't mean to be rude, but didn't my aunt say anything to you about me? It's just that when the Dursleys have friends to stay for any length of time they've been told about my reputation and then don't act very friendly toward me."

Diana realized what he was thinking and immediately meant to correct him, "Well I wouldn't exactly call them friends, and if they did tell me about your 'reputation', I probably wouldn't believe it."

Harry still didn't know what to think of Diana, but decided to be friendly and see what would happen, "Alright then, nice to meet you, Diana; my name is Harry, Harry Potter,"

Diana let out a surprised gasp when she heard the name that she heard for the first time just that morning.


	4. Vernon and Gardening

**Vernon and Gardening**

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry, seeing the shocked look on Diana's face.

Diana shook off her surprise, thinking it best not to worry the boy with the information about the man wanting to kill him. Dumbledore even said he was safe, "Nothing, I just remembered that there's someone back home I should probably contact soon."

"Ok," said Harry, not entirely convinced, "So what brings you here to Little Whinging?"

Diana thought up her story on the spot, "A friend of mine knew your Aunt and Uncle…" _not too far from the truth._

"You mean your friend is one of Uncle Vernon's clients?" asked Harry.

"Yes, yes he is," _perfect cover,_ "I've been kind of overwhelmed at the office lately and just needed a place to 'hide out'," _the last part is true, I just won't let him know how literal it is,_ "When my friend mentioned to your Aunt and Uncle that I needed a place to stay for a bit, they were only too happy to offer me their guest bedroom," _okay, that's a downright lie, but it had to be done_.

"It must have been short notice, because usually they'd have me worked to the bone making the house and the yard presentable," said Harry as he thought to himself _something just doesn't fit in that story. But I can tell she's not a death eater, so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt_.

"Oh, yes it was very short notice," Diana finished her story with a convincing smile.

Harry observed the woman once more, from her kind eyes, friendly face, her placid posture, "You don't seem the type to keep company with my aunt and uncle."

"I actually just met them; but as I said before, I wouldn't exactly call them friends."

Just then, Aunt Petunia's sounded up the stairs, "Boy! I said chores!"

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Diana spent the rest of the evening unpacking; she was able to hide her remaining Wonder Woman items in one of the dresser drawers. Luckily, whoever brought her clothes also brought a few basic necessities, such as her toothbrush, a few of her own linens and soaps, and a hairbrush. _At least I won't have to impose on the Dursleys for those things. They even seem the type to throw it in my face if I asked for anything while I'm here._ Unfortunately, they failed to bring any type of communication device, such as her cellphone or her computer. She'd have to find a way to contact her superiors and let them know that she's alright.

Around 5:00 in the evening, she heard the front door slam. Then she heard whispered voices. _Petunia must be telling him about me. _When the whispered conversation stopped, she heard a male voice bellow, "BOY!" _What kind of brute is this man?_ She was not one to eavesdrop, but she didn't like the way that the man, 'called for' his nephew. From just inside her door, she wouldn't be able to hear what was being said, but she would be able to hear if there was any type of struggle.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Harry reluctantly walked into the front of the house when he heard his uncle call for him. When he saw the man, his face was already a dark purple and the vein in his temple was already throbbing dangerously. _What could I have possibly done now?_

Uncle Vernon's words were a deadly whisper, "I want you to know, boy, that while our _guest_ is here, she will be entirely _your_ responsibility. You will serve her meals in her room and if she needs _anything_, you are to acquire it for her. Do _not_ bother me _or_ your aunt with it. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Now get back out and tend to the garden. It's _ghastly_. The neighbors will think we're Neanderthals."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry in an emotionless monotone, "I already did them earlier."

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Uncle Vernon began to raise his voice, "There's dirt scattered everywhere and your auntie's best plants look as though they've been trampled on!"

Harry walked to the window and glanced out at the front garden. To his horror, were he had earlier spent several hours sweating over weeds and flowers and shrubs, the entire area was a mess. Some plants seemed to have been pulled up by the roots, "It wasn't like that when I left it. Dudley and his friends must've…"

"Don't you blame your failings on my son!" Vernon interrupted. He then grabbed Harry by the front of the shirt, his other hand opening the front door, and shoved Harry out into the yard. Harry stumbled a bit before falling down backward in one of the many piles of dirt in the yard.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Diana was listening the whole time. She heard the uncle start yelling at Harry about lying about something. When she heard the sound of someone being shoved, she felt that it was time to intervene. Walking out of her room and to the head of the stairs, she saw Vernon slamming the door shut.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, her voice icy calm.

Vernon looked up at the young woman that was descending the stairs, "Listen here, woman, we've got no choice but to keep you, so…"

He was cut off when Diana spoke again, "_Where_- is Harry?"

Vernon was taken aback because the woman didn't seem the least bit intimidated by him, "I sent the freak outside to finish in the garden."

Without another word, she pushed past the large man and stepped out the front door. She saw Harry dusting himself off from his fall in the dirt. When he heard someone coming out, he looked up and was surprised by the determined look on Diana's face, "Come here, Harry."

For some reason, Harry dare not disobey her with that tone of voice. He was slightly frightened by the change in attitude.

When he was standing directly in front of her, she reached a hand up to his face. He flinched slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you." She took his chin in her hand, firm but not painfully so.

Diana moved his face in various directions, inspecting for bruises. When she found none, she asked, "Are you alright? Did he hit you?"

Harry was surprised by her concern. No one had ever asked if the Dursleys had mistreated him, let alone hit him, "No, he didn't hit me. He just pushed me out the door when I argued about redoing the garden."

"Why were you arguing about that?" asked Diana.

"I already did it once. But my cousin and his friends came along and ruined it but but Uncle Vernon didn't want to hear it."

Diana looked around and noticed for the first time the wreck of a garden, "Yikes," she turned back to Harry and gave one of her winning smiles, "You need some help? I've got some gardening experience."

It was even rarer that anyone offered to help with his chores, but Harry wouldn't say no to it. He grinned back at Diana and said, "Alright, if you're sure you want to."

Diana was delighted that she was able to get the boy to smile. He seemed sad and suspicious and possibly even angry. No one his age should experience those emotions all at once.

The next two hours were spent with the two in the garden putting everything back together. It was hard work; but for the first time ever since he had been with the Dursleys, it had been fun. Diana was such great company, and she was very intelligent. There were a few types of rare flowers in the garden that she was able to tell him about. At one point she even picked a couple of flowers and jokingly placed one behind Harry's ear and one behind her own. This caused the both of them to burst out in laughter.

"Nice accessory, Potter. You have a pretty dress to go with it?" They both turned to see Dudley and his gang watching them. The one who spoke was Dudley's best friend Piers. After all 'accessories' was too big a word for Dudley to come up with.

"Who are these boys?" asked Diana.

"The big one in the center is my cousin. The rest are his friends."

"Who's the broad, Potter? Can I have a go with her?"

Diana turned to address the unruly boys, "Excuse me, boys, but I know your parents must've taught you better than to talk about a lady like that, especially when she can hear what you're saying."

The gang just laughed at her before departing and leaving Dudley alone with Diana and Harry.

"Dudley, this is Diana; she'll be staying with us for a while," said woman just studied the newcomer carefully. He had yet to speak, so she hadn't formed an opinion yet.

"She one of your lot?"

"What does he mean by that?" asked Diana. She had an idea that that meant 'Is she a witch?', but she wasn't entirely sure.

"It's nothing. It's best if we just ignore him," she could tell he wanted to hide what his cousin really meant. _It would be easier to just let him know that I know about magic and all that, but that would just lead to questions about why I'm here and that would lead him to ask why Voldemort wanted me and then I may have to tell him who I am._

Dudley lost interest in the conversation when his mother poked her head out the door, "Dudders, its dinnertime," Dudley waddled as quickly as possible into the house. She then turned to Diana and Harry, "You two had better not track mud onto my clean carpet…"

"But the house might do well with a little color," Diana muttered, causing Harry to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"My husband would like a word with you, Ms. Prince," she turned and went back into the house

Harry went to the hose next to the porch to wash the mud off of his shoes. He then wiped his feet on the welcome mat and walked into the house, Diana following. She met the large, beefy Dursley in the living room.

"Mr. Dursley, my name is Diana Prince," Diana said in introduction, with the same cool attitude she used the first time that she saw the man. She didn't put out her hand to be shaken as that could be misinterpreted as a friendly gesture.

"Ms. _Prince_, I am told the old coot that dropped off my worthless nephew on our doorstep brought you by to stay here for an undetermined amount of time. I would like to let you know that while you may be staying in our guest room, you are not our guest. The boy will see to your needs while you are here. You will take your meals in your room. If you must come out, then you are not to pester me or my wife and son."

Diana was none too happy with these rules, "Mr. Dursley, I realize that it was very short notice my coming here, as well as an imposition. But it appears that we are stuck with each other for a while. That being said, I will abide by your rules while I am in your house," Vernon gave a smug nod in satisfaction at her agreement, "However, _Mr. Dursley_, I expect you and your family to treat me with no _less_ than the respect that any human being is entitled to. I expect the same for your nephew, too, "Before the man could protest, she went on, "There is not to be any use of the word 'freak' or any other derogatory word in reference to me or your nephew. And where Harry is concerned, you are not to be physical with him at all. That includes shoving, hitting, kicking, slapping; in short, keep your _damned_ hands to yourself."

"Now listen here," he began again, but was cut off.

"I have some friends in _very_ high places, so it would be in your best interest to take my words to heart, Mr. Dursley." That threat struck a nerve with the large bull of a man. While she had been referring to 'friends' as in her coworkers and superiors in the IADC, and, of course, Wonder Woman, though she wasn't available at the moment. Vernon, however, thought that she meant that her 'friends' were the type to sneak into his house at night and turn them all into dung beetles. Either way, he got the message; though he was fuming with his face a brand new shade of purple and the vein throbbing worse than ever.

She turned on her heel, flipping her hair around with an air of dismissal, and headed for the stairs before she turned around, "And Mr. Dursley, you may want to visit a doctor soon. Your cholesterol must be through the roof, and coupled with that vein in your head, you're likely to have an aneurysm very soon." At that, she left the flustered man to his rage.


	5. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

The first couple of weeks that Diana stayed with the Dursleys were uneventful. Diana stayed out of Petunia's and Vernon's way, and vice versa. They hardly ever spoke to each other; if they had to speak, they were coldly civil. Diana took to helping Harry with his chores for lack of much else to do. He was the only one that was happy she was there. _Who can blame him; just look at the people he lives with_ she would think to herself.

One night she awoke to a strange noise. She couldn't place what it was, so she slipped out of bed to investigate. She walked out into the hallway and stopped in front of another door that she recognized as Harry's. She could now tell that the noise was whimpering. He was having a nightmare.

He was also speaking things in his sleep, which she could hear very clearly through the door, "Don't… please, not Cedric… help me, mum," he went on repeating those words. She stood there for a minute, her heart constricting in sadness for the boy. His voice sounded hoarse as though he had been at this for hours.

She went further down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw a light on before she even went in, and wasn't very surprised to find the piggy form of Dudley with his head stuck in the refrigerator. Diana politely, but impatiently, cleared her throat; the boy was startled by her presence and dropped his many candy bars and wrapped cakes. All the same, he squeezed himself farther into the fridge to give her room to slip into the kitchen. She looked in the cabinet for a clean glass; when she found one, she walked back to the fridge. Dudley immediately scrambled out of her way as she reached for the ice chest. When she scooped a liberal amount of ice into the glass, she walked to the sink and filled it with water, letting it run through the purifier that was attached to the faucet. She slipped past Dudley once more and headed back upstairs. She quietly opened Harry's door. He was tossing and turning on the bed; his blankets were twisted around his ankles and his shirt was noticeably damp from cold sweat.

Diana walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Harry, careful not to spill the water. She started to gently shake his shoulder to wake him up, "Harry. Come on, Harry, wake up."

Harry jumped suddenly. His eyes flicked open and he reached for his glasses; when his eyes were focused, he finally was able to tell who was in the room with him, "Diana?" his voice was slightly hoarse.

"You were having a nightmare," she said in explanation, handing him the water.

He looked at the glass in her hand in confusion for just a second. The confusion was quickly replaced with surprise when he realized it was for him, "Thank you," he said, taking a sip. It was yet another act of kindness from a woman that wasn't even a blood relative that he'd known for barely a few weeks. He wasn't used to it. Diana left the room for just a second to get a clean towel from the bathroom. She handed it to him to wipe his forehead. Her maternal instincts kicking in, Diana began rubbing his back soothingly as he calmed down from his dream.

"You wanna talk about it?" she continued to rub circles in his back as he took another sip.

"Not really," he mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

He could still hear the high, cold voice in his head. He could see the red eyes, just before his vision was engulfed by a bright green light.

"A few weeks ago, I saw a classmate of mine die," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh my, that's horrible," no wonder he seemed so haunted when she first met him.

"It's my fault," he said, taking a shuddering breath.

"How could it possibly have been your fault?" she asked.

It would cause her to ask too many questions if he told her that he was the one that they were after, so he answered honestly without giving the whole truth, "I was there. I should have done more to stop it from happening."

"Look at me, Harry," Harry turned his face in her general direction but wouldn't look her in the eyes, so she tilted his chin up with her fingers, "I don't know what happened to your friend, and I'm not going to pressure you for details. But I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I know you're not the type to stand by while someone's in pain or dying. I'm sure you did all that you could have done. You probably did more than should be expected of someone your age," _Don't I know it_ he thought to himself as she said the last part.

"Thank you, Diana," he still blamed himself. He didn't think there was anything that she could say to change his mind. But he appreciated that she tried.

"Do you get these nightmares a lot?"

"Every once and awhile," he wasn't meeting her eyes again, so she knew that he was lying.

"How 'bout this: if you wake up from one of your nightmares, you come wake me up no matter how late it is, or if I wake up and hear you having one I'll come wake you up. And we can talk. It doesn't have to be about the dream. We can talk about anything to make you feel better or take your mind off the dreams."

He smiled at her thoughtfulness, not that he'd ever wake her up because of a nightmare, "Alright."

"I mean it, Harry. Wake me even if it's two in the morning. You shouldn't have to go through something like this alone," she added sternly, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Alright, I promise."

She smiled and ruffled his hair, "Now are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I should be. Thanks again," Diana stood up to leave. She thought about it for a moment before she bent over and, moving his hair back, gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

He settled back under his covers as she left the room.

When she left the room, she almost ran into Dudley, who had been eavesdropping at the door.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, sternly.

Dudley stuttered stupidly for a moment before he attempted being sly, "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I'm going back to my room, and I suggest you do the same," she walked down the hallway back to her room and shut the door without another word.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Diana was waiting up in her room when she heard the familiar sound of the front door slamming open as the brute came home. Luckily she had already helped Harry to make sure that all of his chores were done, so there was no chance that he would get yelled at, which still happened every now and then; though Diana was always there to make sure it never got too heated.

She made her way downstairs where she saw Petunia greeting her husband, "Excuse me, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley," she said politely when she got to the foyer. They both looked at her suspiciously, "May I have a word in the kitchen with the both of you?" Before they could protest, which she knew they would, she had already headed in the direction of the kitchen.

They knew better than to ignore her, so they had no choice but to follow. She was leaning against the counter when they got there; Petunia nudged Dudley out of the fridge and into the living room before closing the door.

"What's this about?" said Vernon in his usual rude, gruff manner. Petunia just nodded stiffly in agreement, obviously wanting the conversation to be over with.

"It's about Harry," Vernon began to redden at the sound of his nephew's name, "Are the two of you aware that a friend of his from school was killed and he saw it happen?"

Petunia seemed to pale slightly and averted her gaze to the tiled floor, but Vernon just became redder, "No we didn't! We never hear anything from that freak school of his!"

His reaction was no surprise, so Diana just kept on, "I thought you'd want to know that he's been having pretty bad nightmares about it. He blames himself for what happened. I thought maybe you could talk to him. He could probably use his family's support to overcome his guilt."

"You thought wrong. I prefer not to know what goes on in his head at night as long as he doesn't keep us awake with it!" Petunia just stood by and looked back and forth between the two.

Diana walked past both of the adult Dursleys on her way back to her room, "That's what I was afraid of."

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Later that evening, Harry came downstairs to watch the news. He was becoming anxious because he hadn't heard one word about what Voldemort was up to. His friends wouldn't give him any important information, so he was relying on the newspaper and television. He normally wouldn't bother with watching the telly, but knowing Voldemort, eventually he would start harming Muggles, and if he did that, it would definitely end up on the muggle news as an unexplained death, accident or disappearance.

Harry walked into the living room and sat down quietly on the couch so that his uncle wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately for him, his uncle lives to make his life difficult, and that includes not letting him watch the news.

"What are you doing, boy?"

"I just thought I'd sit and watch the news,"

"And why do you think there is anything for your eyes and ears on _our_ news?"

"I didn't say there was; I just said I wanted to watch,"

"Not in _my house_ you don't! Now get out!" his uncle bellowed at him.

Because of his uncle, he missed the first part of the news program, but hanging back in the doorway unnoticed, he did see something interesting: "_And in international news, American Officials are baffled by the disappearance of Wonder Woman. The Amazing Amazon has not been seen in almost three weeks…_"

Uncle Vernon quickly changed the channel, "I'll not have them talking about some unnatural American hussy in a bathing suit in _my_ house," but Harry was able to catch a glimpse of the woman in the picture.


	6. Dumbledore's Office

(AN: The only change I've made to this is I added a post script to Dumbledore's letter.)

**Dumbledore's Office**

_Dear, Ms. Prince,_

_I Wonder if I could have the honor of your presence this evening to discuss further your current situation. If it would be agreeable to you, would you meet me at the sign post at the end of Privet Drive at 12:30? The late hour would be beneficial so as not to attract unnecessary muggle attentions?_

_Please send your reply via the owl that is by now most likely pecking at your hand, begging for treats._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS_

_Bring your lasso._

Diana had gotten the letter early the previous morning, and she was now waiting in her room, fully dressed and purse in hand, for the time to head to the sign post. She was slightly peeved at how late she was to be out, but she could understand the need for the shadows of night. Meeting a long-haired man, who would most likely appear from nowhere, wouldn't go over so well in broad daylight. Looking at her clock, it read _11:45_.

All of a sudden, she heard soft footsteps outside of her door. She immediately tensed up, ready to defend herself if the need arose. She relaxed when she heard a light knock on her door. _It's just Harry._

"Come in," he originally had no plans to take her up on her offer, but after a particularly nasty nightmare one night last week, he decided to seek her comfort. He had only come to her a few times, but the dreams were becoming even stranger.

"Hi, Diana, I thought you'd be asleep already. I was just gonna wake you up like usual, but I saw your light on."

"I've been up thinking tonight," she said with a slight smile, "Did you have another nightmare?"

Harry climbed onto the end of the bed and sat Indian style, facing her, "Yeah,"

"Was it the same one?"

"Sort-of," he said, thinking back on the most recent dream, "But then it changed after a while,"

"Are you able to tell me this one?" He still hadn't given her the full details of his dream about Cedric; he just told her that he kept reliving it, except he sometimes spoke to him, blaming him for his death.

"I'm in a long, black corridor with torches lining the walls with blue flames," his eyes were closed as he memorized the dream, "At the end of the corridor, there's a door; I'm heading toward it but just before I reach it, I wake up."

"Have you ever seen such a corridor in real life?" she asked with a small frown.

"No, I've never seen it before in my life,"

"Well then maybe it's your subconscious trying to tell you something, or trying to express something that you're dealing with,"

Harry looked thoughtful, "That could be so. What do you think it means?"

Diana thought for a minute before answering, "The most obvious meanings would be that maybe the dream symbolizes your longing to be accepted by your family."

Harry started at that theory, "I don't want their acceptance! I don't _need_ anything from them!" he said angrily.

"That may be, but hear me out. Don't you think that deep down," she then thought back on how badly his family treated him, "very, _very _deep in your subconscious, you might wish things could be different between you and your only remaining relatives?"

Harry grudgingly thought over her words, "I guess you're right. But why would my subconscious take the form of that corridor?"

"Again, this is just off the top of my head, but the long black corridor could represent your life with the Dursleys so far, in that it's gloomy and depressing. The blue flames torches could represent your hurt over their treatment of you, seeing as blue usually represents sadness. And the door itself can represent their acceptance. You have to travel down this long hallway to get to it, and you can only ever come close to it but never close enough."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry didn't sound very convinced.

"You gonna be alright now?" asked Diana.

"Yeah, I should be now. Thanks Diana." He got up and she led him out of the door, giving him a light pat on the back as he walked back to his own room."

She was about to change into her nightgown and get ready for bed when she saw the clock, "Oh My Gosh, I forgot!" she quickly crept out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door. The night was surprisingly chilly for mid-summer, so she pulled her jacket a little tighter around herself as she made her way to the sign post.

She waited for a few minutes, checking her watch at random times, before she heard a familiar loud _crack _.She turned around, startled, to see the old professor right behind her, "Pleasure to see you again, my dear,"

"Oh, hello, Professor; you scared me," she finished with a slight chuckle, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's quite alright, Diana. I was wondering if you may accompany me to my office," he held out his arm for her, which she took cautiously.

"And where is your of-," they disapparated from Little Whinging.

"-fice?" they apparated into a large circular room with many tables filled with odd objects, some which made weird ticking noises and some that blew out puffs of smoke. The walls were lined high with bookshelves and there was a very large balcony. When she stepped onto it, she saw a glorious view from what she guessed must be a castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ms. Prince," he said cheerily, taking a seat behind his desk, "ordinarily, we would not have been able to arrive anywhere on these grounds in the way we just did, security reasons," he added when he saw her questioning gaze, "but I lifted the wards for my office for just this one night."

"The view from the balcony is beautiful," she said as she took the seat opposite him on the other side of his desk, "I'd love to see the rest of the school come time if you'll let me,"

"You may get that chance very soon," he said with a smile, his eyes twinkling as usual, "but before we get down to business, how have you enjoyed your time with in the Dursley household?"

Diana had to be very careful when choosing her words to answer him, "It's comfortable," she thought a little more about what she should tell him, and then decided on the whole truth, "I don't mean to complain, I realize you did what you could, but I have to say that the Dursleys are the most awful people I have ever met. And I knew a man that tried to turn the entire world into a volcano for goodness sake! And Harry, he is probably the nicest boy I have ever known, even though he's had to put up with them all these years. Why on Earth would you leave him to that?"

Dumbledore looked at his own interlocked fingers sadly before replying, "I fully regret having to leave him with his relatives; they lack the knowledge of our ways to raise a child born to our world. But it had to be done. The decision was a rather complicated one on my part; they were his only family left and he would be safest there. The only other option was his godfather, and he was long ago convicted of a crime he did not commit and is currently on the run."

Diana glared at the ground, thinking about the circumstances, "I wish there was someplace else. He doesn't deserve them."

"How have you been interacting with the boy?"

"I think we've become good friends. I've helped him with his chores and curbed his uncle's temper towards him when I can. We enjoy chatting with each other, considering the only other people there are to talk to."

Dumbledore got a triumphant look in his eyes when she said that, "Splendid; I had hoped that you'd get close to the boy,"

Diana sent a glare at him and crossed her arms as she said, "and why is that?"

His expression sobered up when faced with her anger at being used, "I meant nothing by it. It's just that I know the boy has had it hard with his relatives but I never had a way to keep an eye on him while he was there to see to his mental health. And now with the death eaters on the loose, his physical health is as much at risk. Which is why I'd hope you'd get close to him; I wanted to make sure that no harm, mental or physical, came to him."

Diana sighed, exasperated, "You should have just asked. I would have said yes."

Dumbledore gazed at her thoughtfully, "Has he had any dreams?"

Diana was slightly surprised that he asked that, "How did you know?"

"Over the last year, he had dreams regarding Lord Voldemort."

"He hasn't had dreams of Voldemort, but he has had dreams about the death of Cedric Diggory."

"Ah, yes, that is to be expected; though he must have failed to mention that poor Cedric was murdered by Voldemort when Voldemort was trying to get to Harry."

Diana's breath caught when she heard that bit of information, "He definitely didn't tell me that,"

"Yes, it was a most tragic occurrence. Do I take it that he confides in you about these dreams?"

"Yes, I overheard him while he was having one and I told him to come to me whenever he has one. I try and talk to him about it and help him work through the guilt. I think it's actually been helping him a lot,"

Dumbledore sat back and fixed her with one of his calculating gazes, "It seems that you have made a most important decision for me,"

"And what was that?" Diana was still slightly angry, so she refused to look into those tinkling eyes.

"Come September, I would like for you to join the Hogwarts faculty,"


	7. Harry's Birthday

**Dumbledore's Office Count., Harry's Birthday**

"I am not certified as a teacher, _professor_,"

"Not as a teacher, but as a counselor,"

"I'm not qualified for _that_ either!" she looked at the old coot in agitation.

"You do not think so? Did you not just say that you have been helping Harry through a very traumatic experience?"

"Yes, but I'm not certified …"

"Have you ever studied psychology before?"

"Yes, on Paradise Island all Amazons studied it vigorously, but…"

"I have the power to certify you for counseling students at my school, if you are willing to take the job."

Diana was about to argue some more, when she thought, It would give me something to do where I could do _some_ good until I get my belt back. But it was a big decision; having influence over students is a decision that shouldn't be entered into lightly, "Can I have a few days to think it over?"

"I'm afraid we don't have a few days. You see, the ministry does not believe that Voldemort has returned, and are undermining my attempts to spread the truth. They are taking away more and more of my authority in the wizarding world; so if it is to be done, it has to be tonight."

Diana let out a deep, exasperated breath as she thought of her decision, "Alright, I'll do it."

Dumbledore smiled as he said, "Then as the soon-to-be former Chief Warlock of the Wizengemont and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I hereby certify you as a juvenile counselor." He waved his wand over a blank piece of parchment, which immediately began filling with fancy words and intricate designs. He handed the newly created certificate to Diana, "You need only sign this."

She glanced at the beautifully decorated paper where there was a lot of fancy writing along with three signature lines, two of which were already filled in. Albus Dumbledore and, "Who is Severus Snape?"

"Oh, don't worry; He won't mind being a 'witness'," he said with an innocent smile. She just barely sent him an 'I can see right through you' glare before rolling her eyes and taking a quill to sign.

While she was signing, something that had been nagging at her finally came to her mind, "How am I supposed to spend a year at a magic school without magic?"

"Ah, yes, that is another issue I wished to discuss. Do you recall that you were able to use a death eater's wand against him even though you are not a witch and had no practice using magic?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I also have a theory pertaining to that. And if I do say so myself, my theories usually turn out to be correct. You say that Amazons live in harmony and completely at one with the universe; am I correct?"

"Yes,"

"It is my belief that as you are in harmony with nature, that you are capable of performing magic as much as any witch or wizard. Maybe even more so, as magic is among the most natural forces in the universe,"

"Are you certain of that? How can we be sure?" asked Diana.

"It is simple enough to test," he reached into one of his drawers for something, "I had this specially made for you," he handed her a long rectangular box. When she opened it, she found inside a long, thin wand with an intricately carved phoenix for the handle, "It is made from the wood from an olive tree, and is thirteen inches. The core is a feather from a winged horse."

"It's beautiful, professor," she said as she reached into the box and took out the wand. Immediately a stream of golden sparks emerged from the tip.

"Splendid," he smiled smugly, causing Diana to roll her eyes again, "A wand will only do that for the one that is destined to use it. There is also a charm on it so that when you use it, your magic will not be tracked by the ministry, even if you use it near an underage wizard."

"Okay, I guess I've got a lot of practicing to do. So when can I go back," she was definitely ready to get into her own bed by now, having waited up for this meeting.

"There are still two important matters to discuss. You will need to write a letter to your employer. You can say that you are out of town for personal reasons, or any excuse that you think will suffice," he waved his wand and a normal pen and piece of paper appeared before her, "And lastly, we will need to go over the details of your employment contract. It may come in handy,"

"Alright, let's get it over with," said Diana, picking up the pen to begin her letter.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Harry was making his usual route to the park, kicking a poor, innocent soda can that he happened to find in the sidewalk to vent his frustration. He had just got done reading the new letters his friends sent him from the Burrow; he didn't know what their intentions were in not telling him anything useful, but it was far from setting his nerves at ease.

He felt angry with them. They were supposed to be his best friends; you'd think they would at least try and send him some real news.

"Harry, yoo-hoo, Harry!" he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he'd been spotted. Turning around he saw Mrs. Figg that lived across the street, "Oh, Harry, how have you been? It's been _ages_ since you've been to my house. Mr. Tibbles missed you. Why don't you come for tea?"

"Actually, I'm," before he could think up an excuse, she had her arm around his shoulders leading him to her house.

"Excellent, I've got _so many_ new cat pictures to show you."

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Diana was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when she overheard the Dursleys talking from the living room..

"Petunia, dear, I need to speak with you about something,"

"What is it Vernon?"

"Harry's birthday is tomorrow. I was just wondering what we should so about it."

Diana smiled to herself, thinking that even though they seem to hate Harry so much, they at least wouldn't let his birthday go by unnoticed.

"Why not just give him a list of chores that will keep him busy all day and then you and I can take Dudders into London for the day."

The plates and cups could be heard shaking from inside the cabinets as Diana was nearly overcome with anger. Ever since she started practicing magic with her wand and the few books that Professor Dumbledore, she had progressed fairly well. She was even able to do some wandless magic. But it also came with the added side effect of her magic getting loose when she was angry. The professor had explained that it could happen and that usually it happened to children before they learned to control their magic.

"That sounds wonderful. Why don't you go tell Dudley and later we'll plan out where we'll go and what we'll make the boy do while we're gone."

"Okay Diana, calm down," she whispered to herself, breathing deeply to regain control before something, or some_one_ broke. The dishes stopped rattling just as Vernon walked into the kitchen. She sent him an angry glare when she saw him.

"What are you staring at?" said Vernon, rudely.

"Nothing," she gulped down the last of her water and walked out of the room just as the cabinet door directly behind Vernon swung open and collided with his head. He spent the next fifteen minutes ranting about 'freaks' and their 'unnaturalness'.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Harry was sitting in his room with his new boxes of sweets and birthday cards from his friends. He was in there almost two hours when the owl came with the packages. Just like every other day, there was no news on the movement against Voldemort. There were just cryptic words and promises that they'd be together 'soon'. He assumed that they were together somewhere; they were most likely at the Burrow having a jolly good time without him. In his anger, he moved to dump it all in the waste bin. Before he could though, he heard Diana's voice.

"Harry, could you come down here please?"

Harry put the cards and sweets under the loose floorboard under his bed and then made his way downstairs. Diana was waiting for him in the living room.

"Where've you been all day?" it was now mid-afternoon and he hadn't seen her all day, which was unusual. The Dursleys went off somewhere and left him with a long list of chores. Because he wanted so much to concentrate on anything but his birthday, his friends and his situation, he was able to finish early. Unfortunately that meant that now those were the only things left for him to think about, which led to his current bitter mood.

"I just went to do some shopping. Come into the kitchen. I wanna show you something," she said with a bright smile.

"What is it?" he asked while following her.

"You'll see," she opened the door that led into the kitchen.

Harry's eyes widened at the display. In the kitchen, she had set up a brightly colored 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' banner and the table was set with a plastic tablecloth that had a confetti print and matching plates and napkins. There were also hotdogs, several types of chips and dips and some bottles of soda next to a stack of plastic cups. In the center of all this was a small, round cake with a plastic lid. The icing was white with a blue shell border. Candy confetti was sprinkled all over and there were icing balloons on the top along with the words 'Happy Birthday, Harry!'

"I realize that it's just the two of us but I figure 'why don't we have a party to celebrate your big day?'" she said, cheerily, slipping a cone hat over his head, "I hope you like it. In America when someone has a birthday party, chips and hot dogs is kind of a go-to meal."

"Diana… no one's ever… what if the Dursleys…"

"If they get home before we've cut the cake, they can join in or deal with it. If not, then they'll be none the wiser," she reached into her purse and pulled something out, "This is for you. I didn't know what to get you, so I figured the basics would do,"

He looked at the card that she handed to him. On the front was a dog with abnormally large eyes, which made Harry laugh out loud. When he opened it up, he found two twenty pound notes, and the inside read 'You're How Old?' which made him laugh again.

In a blink of an eye, Harry had covered the short distance between him and Diana and hugged her as tightly as he felt he could without hurting her, "Thank you, Diana. You made this the best birthday I've ever had."

Diana grinned as she returned the hug and then patted him on the back, "Okay now, let's eat so we can have cake."

*=w=*

I hope I kept Diana in character in the scenes in Dumbledore's office. I remember there were times in the t.v. show where she would seem to get annoyed or agitated with somebody. I was just going for a realistic reaction. Her belt was stolen by a wizard, rendering her powerless. So to get it back she's got to stick by people that know who they're dealing with, like Dumbledore and Harry. So she may feel a bit out of control of the situation; but she is so far from being a pushover, which I try to show through her interactions with the Dursleys.

I realize that the thing with Diana being able to use magic is something that probably has never been done before, but I thought that it would be a cool concept to work with. The Idea I'm working off of is that Amazons aren't born magic like witches and wizards are, but they are able to learn to use it, if that makes sense. I would also like to state that I have no idea what qualifies someone to be a counselor. I just figured that's something that Dumbledore would do in order to achieve his goals. And I don't know if some might think it's strange that I'm making Diana a counselor at Hogwarts, but that job choice, plus the employment contract will be important later on. It'll be awesome, trust me.

About her interaction with Harry, when I think of Lynda Carter as Wonder Woman, I think of her as sort of a maternal type. You can see it in the way she interacts with kids in the show. That;s the side of her personality I want to bring out when she's with Harry. She grew up with her Mother and her Amazon sisters; they were all a family on Paradise Island. Then she comes to stay with the Dursleys and sees this sad teenage boy whose parents died when he was a baby and who's unloved by his only surviving relatives. Her first instinct is to try to take away all of his hurt. At this point in the story, she is not directly trying to be a mother to him, but they are definitely forming a mother/son type bond.

I hope these notes help when you're reading my story. Will update soon.


	8. Expecto Patronum

_**Expecto Patronum**_

Harry lay under the flower bed in the dry, early August heat. The news had just gone off and he was going through the motions of relief that nothing horrible had happened yet and worry about what Voldemort might be planning. He caught little snippets of his aunt and uncle's conversation.

"Glad the boy's stopped trying to butt in," came Uncle Vernon's voice, "_Watching the news._ As if a normal boy cares what's going on. I'll bet Dudley doesn't even know who the Prime Minister is. It's not like there'd be anything about _his_ lot on the news."

"Vernon, the window's open!"

"Oh, sorry, Tuney," said Uncle Vernon, lowering his voice a bit, "Where is the boy, anyway?"

"I don't know. Not in the house,"

There was a few minutes' silence before, "Dudders out for tea again?"

"Yes, at the Polkiss'," said Aunt Petunia.

Harry quickly got bored with the conversation and decided to move from his spot in the dirt. But as he rolled over to push himself up, he heard a loud, echoing _crack_. He immediately pulled his wand from his pocket and stood up, only to crack his head on the window ledge. After seeing double for a few seconds, his vision cleared up enough for him to look for the source of the disturbance. He saw a cat streak out from under a nearby car and a few neighbors were peeking out of their windows. Before he could see anything totally out of the ordinary, though, a pair of large, beefy hands made their way around his throat. Harry struggled against the hold for a minute until the slowly forming lump on his head gave a painful throb. Vernon suddenly released his grip as though electricity shot through him. Recovering quickly, he immediately smiled and waved at the neighbors and made his excuses. Harry was more worried about finding out what made the noise and staying away from his uncle.

"What do you mean by making a noise like a starting pistol right under our window, boy?" asked his uncle angrily.

"I didn't make that noise," Harry replied. Vernon gave a frustrated growl at his answer.

"Then what were you doing hiding under our window?" asked Petunia.

"Good point, Petunia. What were you doing, boy?"

"And don't give us any more of that 'listening to the news' rubbish. We're not stupid,"

"Well _that's_ news to me," said Harry before taking off down the street before he could be punished.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Diana came down a little while later after spending several hours studying her magic. She was becoming quite good at it. She was considering using it as sort of a secret weapon when she was able to become Wonder Woman again. She was so absorbed in her study that she failed to notice the commotion from earlier in the evening.

Walking into the living room, she saw the whale and the horse watching television, but the two teenagers were nowhere to be found. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after nine.

"Where're Harry and Dudley; shouldn't they be home this late?"

"It's none of your business how late we allow Dudley out!" said Vernon.

Diana glared at the two before saying, "You don't even know where they are do you?"

"Yes we do. Dudley is at a friend's house for tea," said Petunia defiantly.

"Are you sure? Did you call his friend's mother?" Diana's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"I don't have to. He said he was going to be there."

"So you let your son go off without confirming he's going to be where he says?" said Diana, incredulous. All Petunia could do was glare back as she had nothing to say, "What about Harry? Do you know where he is?"

"He ran off earlier. Was downright rude to us," _You probably deserved it;_ Diana thought to herself, "He's probably at the park," he pointed in the general direction of the park, "The neighbors say that he's been going there and scaring the children." The last part was a lie; but the neighbors were just as disapproving of Harry as the Dursleys.

Diana was angry, but hid it in a mocking tone of voice, "My, my, my, what would the neighbors think if they found out that you let the boys in your care run wild late at night?"

Vernon and Petunia exchanged worried glances. Diana turned her back on them and smirked to herself as she walked out the front door. Night was setting in as outside and the streetlamps were coming on. A warm breeze blew through her long, ebony hair as she looked at the first few stars in the sky. She then set off in the direction of the park. She knew where it was because she had t

She wasn't too concerned with Dudley; he was probably off somewhere with his gang. But it was too dangerous for Harry to be wondering around alone. She didn't know he'd been walking by himself to the park the past few weeks as she'd spent most every afternoon practicing her magic. _I'll have to pay more attention. I don't want him to feel neglected by me as well_. He had told her of his feelings of abandonment this summer because his friends were together without him and weren't telling him what was going on. Of course he hadn't told her the specifics of what they weren't telling him about, but she got the gist that he was feeling lonely and isolated.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a whimpering voice ahead of her saying, "_Don't kill Cedric!_ Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?" Looking forward, Diana saw Dudley and Harry both stopped in the middle of the road having some sort of an argument, "_Don't let him kill me, mum!_"

"Oh, this can't be good," Diana ran towards the two boys and stepped between them, "Be quiet, Dudley. You don't know what you're talking about," she yelled angrily at the robust teen.

Dudley was slightly surprised by her appearance, but then wore a nasty smirk as he said, "_Diana, I can't sleep! I have bad dweams! I wet the bed!_" he laughed cruelly.

Before Diana could do or say anything, she saw Dudley's smirk turn into a look of fear. Looking down, she saw that Harry had reached around her and was pointing his wand directly at Dudley's chest, "Don't ever mention that again, do you understand me?" he said in a harsh whisper.

Diana immediately got out from between them and stood to face both boys, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said _do you understand_?" Harry's voice was beginning to rise.

Everyone began talking at once, voices varying from forced calm to yelling in either anger or fear.

"Harry, I need you to calm down,"

"_Point it somewhere else_!"

"Calm down, Harry; Put the wand away before you do something that you'll both regret,"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Suddenly, the world went dark. The street lights and the stars were nowhere to be found. Then the cold settled in. All three began shivering heavily. Diana could just make out the expression on Harry's face. It started out as surprise, and then it morphed into comprehension. He began looking left and right for something.

"Harry, what's happening?" asked Diana, getting ready to defend herself and the boys if necessary. Harry held up his hand to show that he needed silence.

"W-what are you doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I-"

"Dudley, be quiet. He needs to hear." Diana whispered, trying to calm the large boy.

Diana could see her breath rising in front of her face now. She held her arms, trying to retain some warmth.

"I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do-?"

"Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis-"

All of a sudden, they all heard something. It sounded like something was in the alley with them. It was drawing long, rattling breathes. It was coming from the other end of the alley. Harry got his wand ready, pointing his wand towards the- whatever it was. Suddenly- WHAM! Diana heard something and she saw Harry fall down to her right as Dudley punched him in his head.

"Harry!" Diana reached out to help the skinny teen up, but there was the sound of wood clattering on concrete: Harry's wand.

"You moron, Dudley!" Harry began crawling on the ground looking for his wand.

Dudley took off at a run down the alley.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" yelled Harry from the ground.

Diana acted without thinking. She extended her arms and began to twirl in the middle of the alley and then-

…nothing, "Oh, no!" Diana began to panic. She had never felt so defenseless. She had always had Wonder Woman to fall back on when she ran into trouble. There was suddenly the sound of Dudley screaming as he encountered the creature.

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOU'RE MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO. KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Harry was still scrambling for his wand, "Can't you do anything? I know you're Wonder Woman!"

Diana didn't even have time to be surprised, "I can't! I don't have my powers!"

Harry didn't respond, though he did start to panic, "Where's- wand- come on- _Lumos_!"

Just as Harry's wand lit up, Diana realized that she did have something now that she didn't have as Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, just as she pulled her own wand out, and as Harry picked his up off of the ground, they heard another long, rattling breath behind them. There were two of them!

"You get this one, I'll go help Dudley!" shouted Diana as she charged the other one, wand raised. She started swiping through the air frantically, shooting balls of gold light at the thing that seemed to be lowering itself on Dudley as if to kiss him.

Although barely fazed, the creature did look up to see what was attacking. When it saw Diana, it began to descend upon her instead.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry was trying to think of a happy memory. _Concentrate!_ Nothing but silvery wisps of vapor came out of his wand, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The cloaked dementor was gliding towards him, its scaly hands extended. They began to circle his throat. He began to hear high pitched laughter and the cold voice. _Bow to death, Harry… It might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died._

_This is it._ Harry thought to himself as the dementor sucked all of the happiness out of him and he began to despair, _I'll never see Ron or Hermione again._ At the last minute, both of their faces popped into his head as clear as if he was looking at a photo of the two.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a silver stag came out of his wand and its antlers caught the dementor in the chest. It immediately retreated into the shadows, leaving behind the warm night and the stars and the street lamps, "Dudley! Diana!" he called to the other end of the alley. He then instructed the stag to follow as he ran toward them.

Diana was doing a spectacular job of keeping the dementor at bay by shooting jets of light at it. But it was still coming. Dudley was curled into a quivering ball on the ground.

"GET IT!" Harry shouted at the stag, which charged down the dementor. Like the other one, this dementor retreated. Diana and Harry looked at each other in relief now that the danger had passed. Once he was calm enough, though, Harry finally took notice of the wand in her hand. Before he could inquire about it, they both heard footsteps running toward them. Turning around, Harry saw his batty, cat-loving neighbor carrying a bag of cat food.

"Mrs. Figg!"

=w=

For the record, the first part is a compressed summary of the first part of the Order of the Phoenix book. I'm trying not to use exact dialogue in this story because of the fact that it would make this story waaaay too long. Plus we all know what happens in the original novel. But there were a few spots in this chapter where I thought it would make more sense if I kept the dialogue as close to how it was in the book as possible. Not trying to take credit for JK Rowling here. Also, any thoughts on how Diana reacted in the dementor situation? I imagine anyone who had her power on call at any time they wanted just to have it taken away would feel pretty helpless. But we're gonna work on that later on *hint*hint*. I also originally intended to name this chapter Diana Demented, to sort of homage the first chapter of the book. But I read somewhere that that title implied that because of the dementor attack there was question of Dudley's sanity. And I wouldn't dare imply that about Diana. Any thoughts?


	9. Confronting the Dursleys

**Confronting the Dursleys**

Harry quickly moved to stow his wand as the elderly neighbor ran towards them, her bag swinging and clanking with what was most likely cat food.

"Don't put away you're wands!" she shouted, "What if they come back?"

She stopped when she got to the young woman and the two teenagers and began ranting.

"Dementors in Little Whinging! Oh I'm going to kill that Mundungus Fletcher! He wanted to see about a batch of cauldrons that fell off a broomstick! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look what's happened! It's lucky I had Mr. Tibbles watching too. The trouble this is going to cause- I am going to _kill_ him!"

"You're- You're a _witch_?"

"I'm a squib. And he knew full well. I wouldn't be able to help you, and Diana hasn't learned any defensive magic yet! He left you all completely defenseless!"

Harry looked confusedly at Diana when he heard this.

"You mean this man, Mundungus Fletcher, was supposed to keep an eye on Harry, and he just ran off?" Diana asked, her temper rising quickly at this new development.

"Wait, it was him that disapparated from my house this afternoon, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes, _yes,_ but I had Mr. Tibbles stationed under a car just in case, and he came and warned me," she walked over to Dudley, who was cowering on the ground, "Get up you useless lump. We have to get moving."

"Let me," said Harry, pulling one of Dudley's massive arms up and around his neck, helping Dudley to his feet.

They stood there rather wobbly for a moment until Diana said, "here, I just learned this spell today, thank goodness." She raised her wand, "_Mobilicorpus!_"

Dudley rose a few inches off the ground. His eyes widened in fright but he made no struggle.

"Thanks," said Harry, rubbing the aching shoulder that Dudley had been leaning on.

They began moving down the alley and into the street, headed back to Privet Drive. Harry was having trouble absorbing all of this new information. It was enough of a shock to learn that the woman staying just across the hall from him was _the Wonder Woman_, but he had gotten over that after a bit. But now to find out that she was a witch, and that Mrs. Figg was a squib and knows Dumbledore, it was all so overwhelming.

Halfway home, there came a loud _crack_ and a strong smell of drink and stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized right in front of them. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry immediately recognized as an invisibility cloak.

"MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Mrs. Figg shouted as she ran up to the man.

"What's goin' on, Figgy?" the man asked, confused.

"I'll tell you _what's going on. Dementors, that's what's going on!"_

"Dementors?" he said worriedly.

"Yes, Dementors!" Mrs. Figg replied, raising her bag of cat food,"DIDN'T- I- TELL- YOU- NOT- TO- GO- AND- WHAT- DID- YOU- DO! LEFT- THEM- TO- THEM-SELVES- TO- BE- ATT-ACKED- BY- DEMENTORS!" With every syllable came a whack to the man's head.

"Geroff me! You old hag!" said the man, trying to defend himself by holding his arms over his head.

"Wait, Mrs. Figg- Stop!" said Diana, getting the older woman to cease her punishment. She then turned to the man, "You're the one that was assigned to watch over Harry and make sure that he was safe?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, holding out his hand, "Mundungus Fletcher's the name. Pleased to me-" he didn't finish his greeting as a fist collided with his jaw, sending him sprawled on the ground.

Harry looked at Diana, impressed, as she glared daggers at the man she sent to the ground, "What were you _thinking_?"

"I didn't know you lot would be attacked," the man said defensively.

"But there was always a possibility there; otherwise you wouldn't have been _assigned_ to _watch_ him in the first place!" Diana said angrily.

Fletcher cowered away as the two angry women advanced on him, "Shouldn't someone tell Dumbledore?"

"Yes! And it had better be you. And you can just tell him why you weren't there to help!" said Mrs. Figg, giving him a few more whacks with her bag. He disapparated with another _crack_, "I hope Dumbledore _murders_ him. Dementors in Little Whinging. And you had to fight them off all by yourself! Dumbledore told us to keep you from doing magic at all costs.

"So Dumbledore's been having me followed?" asked Harry.

"Of course, boy, did you really think that he'd let you go off by yourself after what happened in June? They told me you were _intelligent_!"

Harry was none too happy to hear this. People from his world had been near him all this time, and hadn't bothered to speak to him. They couldn't even give him any news of the resistance against Voldemort. Did they really think that he was so much of a child that he couldn't handle it?

At long last they reached Privet Drive.

"I can walk you as far as the door, in case there are more of them,"

"That's very kind of you," said Diana, thought she quietly wondered what the elderly woman could do if they did come around again.

"Now get inside and whatever happens, don't leave the house. I expect someone will be in touch soon," she said, before looking around nervously and heading back to her own house.

Harry opened the door so that Diana could levitate Dudley into the house. Upon hearing the door open, Petunia came to inspect, "Diddydums, is that you?" she smiled when she saw Dudley, until she saw that he was floating above the ground. Dudley immediately leaned over and wretched all over the floor. "Vernon!"

Vernon came pounding into the room and took in the scene, "What have you done to him? Release him at once!"

"I'm only doing this because he was in too much shock to walk on his own. I suggest you get a cold rag ready, Petunia," said Diana. Petunia ran into the kitchen, followed by Diana leading Dudley to be sat at the table. As Vernon and Petunia were fussing over Dudley, and Diana was standing by in case her help was needed, Harry was about to head up to his bedroom for some well-deserved rest until,

"What happened, Duddy?" asked Petunia, mopping his forehead with a cold rag.

"Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?" This caused Diana to roll her eyes, "Who did this to you, son?"

"H-him!" When Harry turned around, Dudley's finger, as well as his aunt and uncle's glares were all pointing directly at him.

"Get over here, boy!"

Both Diana and Harry began speaking at the same time.

"He's lying!" said Diana, angrily.

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"What did he do to you, Diddy? Was it you-know-what? Did he use his thing?" asked Aunt Petunia. Dudley nodded timidly in answer.

"See, you did do something to my boy!"

"I didn't do anything! It was…"

Suddenly a screech owl came in through the window, nearly hitting Uncle Vernon in the head and dropped a letter in Harry's hands. As Uncle Vernon began ranting about "OWLS IN MY HOUSE!", Harry began reading. By the time he was finished, his blood had turned cold. Seeing that Harry was upset, Diana came over and took the letter from him.

"How is this possible? You were defending us as well as yourself!" she exclaimed upon finishing the letter.

Harry didn't even hear her. He was about to leave the room and gather his things so that he could run away. The letter said that he was expelled and that ministry representatives would be coming by to destroy his wand. He couldn't let that happen.

"_Where do you think you're going, boy?_" he said, blocking Harry's path.

"Get out of my way" said Harry, dangerously.

"I'm not done with you yet, boy,"

"Well I'm done with you!" Harry finished by pulling out his wand and pointing it at Vernon.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Diana, stepping around to face Harry and possibly get between him and Vernon.

"You're not allowed to use it outside of that _madhouse_!"

"Well the madhouse has chucked me out, so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Suddenly they heard a loud noise. Turning to the now closed window, Harry saw Errol, the Weasleys' old, confused barn owl, who had apparently collided with the window.

"Oh, poor thing," said Diana, opening the window and cradling the creature protectively in her arms as Harry took the letter. Vernon began another rant about "OWLS!" as Harry read.

"Oh!" said Diana, surprised, when the owl took off from her arms back out the window. Looking at Harry, she saw the hopeful look come over his face, "What does it say?" she asked quietly so that the Dursleys couldn't hear.

"It's from my best friend's dad. He says that Dumbledore is at the ministry working things out."

Diana smiled at him, "That's wonderful. Everything's going to be alright."

Harry next spoke loud enough for the Dursleys to hear, "I've changed my mind; I'm staying."

The Dursleys seemed surprised by his change of mind. Uncle Vernon was the first to recover, though.

"Who are all of those ruddy owls from?" he asked, the vein in his head throbbing.

"The first was from the Ministry of Magic expelling me."

"_Ministry of Magic!_" bellowed Uncle Vernon, "People like you in _government_? No wonder the country's gone to the dogs…"

"Actually, it makes a lot of sense, seeing as to keep some semblance of stability, a society must have some form of bureaucracy to pass laws and look after the wellbeing of the people. And I seriously doubt that the Ministry of Magic affects you in any way. So blame it on your own government," Diana stated, glaring at Vernon.

After the glaring match was done, he asked, "Why have you been expelled?"

"Because I did magic."

"Aha! So you admit it. _What have you done to my son?_"

"It wasn't me that did that to him!"

"_Was_," muttered Dudley unexpectedly.

"Diddy," Aunt Petunia said, kneeling down next to her son, "What did he do?"

"P-pointed his wand at me,"

"That I did, but I didn't…"

"SHUT UP!" roared Uncle Vernon.

Dudley went on to describe hearing things in his head, and how he ran down the alley and tripped. Then he described the cold and the feeling of complete misery that the dementors force on their prey.

"So. You put some crackpot spell on Dudley to make him hear voices and think that he was doomed to eternal misery, did you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it _wasn't me!_"

"Then who else could it have been?" snapped Aunt Petunia.

"There were these things there," said Diana, "They were horrible creatures," she said, barely suppressing a shudder.

"They're called dementors," said Harry.

"And what exactly are dementors?" asked Uncle Vernon sarcastically.

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia; then she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"How do you know that Petunia?" asked Uncle Vernon, confused.

"I heard- that awful boy- tell _her_ - years ago,"

"If you're talking about my parents, you could just use their names."

Suddenly, another owl swooped in and dropped yet another letter in Harry's hands.

"OWLS! I've had _enough_ effing owls in my house!"

"Oh, for goodness sake, calm _down,_ Vernon!" Diana yelled at the walrus of a man, "Watch your blood pressure. I have no intention of giving you CPR after you keel over on the kitchen floor!" Then as Petunia was moving to close the window, "Might as well leave it open, or you're gonna end up with a dead owl or a busted window."

Harry wasn't listening to all of this though. He was reading the new letter, which was from the ministry. It said that his expulsion was suspended pending a hearing on the twelfth of August.

"Diana," he said, breathless.

She took the letter and smiled as she read, "See, I told you it'd be alright."

"Well, have they sentenced you to anything? Does your lot have the death penalty?" This last question caused Diana to look at him in anger and shock.

"I've got to go to a hearing."

"And they'll sentence you there?"

"I guess so,"

"Then I won't give up hope, then," said Vernon happily. Unfortunately this attitude involving Harry and a possible death penalty didn't sit too well with Diana as the back of her hand soared through the air and collided with the right side of the older man's face. She had thrown all of her weight into the blow, causing him to stumble backward slightly.

"How _dare_ you talk that way about your _nephew,_"

Vernon looked as though he were going to charge at her, causing Harry to stand between them with his wand drawn.

"Don't worry, Harry, I can handle this. It wouldn't be worth it for you to get into more trouble," she nudged him out of the way and stood face to face with Vernon, though she was about two inches taller.

"I'll have you know that that boy has been nothing but trouble since the day he was dropped on out door step," he whispered dangerously to her.

"I'll have _you_ know, _Vernon_, that if it weren't for Harry, your son wouldn't even be here. He saved Dudley's life as much as he saved mine."

"Dudley wouldn't have needed to be saved if it weren't for that _freak_, and _you, too_," Vernon's vein in his forehead was throbbing worse than ever, "it suit us well if you would both just leave!"

"You know what? That'd suit me just fine as well. I'm sure we'd both be happier on the _streets_ rather than staying here."

Just then, another owl flew in with two last letters. One landed in front of Diana, and the other in front of not Harry, but Aunt Petunia.

Diana opened hers while the rest were contemplating who would send Petunia a letter.

_Dear Ms. Prince,_

_I realize that it must be challenging to deal with the Dursley family, especially given recent events. But I must ask of you to please hold out just a little longer. We are currently working on other accommodations for you, but it will be just a bit longer before we can come to collect you. Until then the Dursley household remains the safest place for you._

_I know that it is difficult, but I ask that you be patient for just a little while longer._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Diana glared at the page as if she were trying to make it burst into flames. She had seriously been considering leaving with Harry, but she respected the old man enough to trust his word. But there was a limit. She was startled from her thoughts when the scarlet envelope that landed in front of Petunia exploded.

"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA!"

"What on Earth was that?" she asked, but no one answered.

"Petunia?" said Vernon.

"T-they will have to stay, Vernon," said Petunia, timidly.

"What?" Vernon snapped.

"They must stay," Petunia was gaining her voice back.

"Who was that from?"

"Don't ask questions," she snapped at him.

Harry was about to argue, but Diana touched his shoulder, and he calmed enough to turn and walk away.

"You've got an owl, right?" asked Diana.

"Yeah," Harry was just thinking of sending a letter to his friends to inquire about the dementor attack and find answers he'd been seeking all summer.

"Can I use it to send a letter?"

"Sure," with that, they both headed to their own rooms. Diana got out a pen and paper ad wrote a short letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_You have four days. If by that time you haven't arranged a different place for me and Harry to stay, then I am leaving for America, and taking Harry with me, until it's time to leave for Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Diana Prince_

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. How'd everyone like Diana's characterization, and what she added to the story. Again, I tried to shorten the dialogue so that I conveyed the gist of the story without rewriting the book word for word, but there are still a few lines that are similar or exactly the same as in the book.


	10. Getting Ready to Leave

(AN: I only had to change a few sentences to help it make sense because of some changes I made to a couple earlier chapters. It's nothing really important though.)

**Getting Ready to Leave**

There was a knock on Harry's door, and he opened it to see Diana, holding a letter.

"Come on in. I was just about to send a few letters myself. I'll show you how to attach it."

"Thanks," she said as he showed her over to the window sill, where Hedwig was waiting patiently, "Oh, she's _beautiful_!"

Hedwig stuck her beak up pridefully in response to the compliment.

When they had the letters all tied, Diana stroked Hedwig's head one last time, and she flew out the window.

"If you don't mind my asking, who was that letter from?"

"It was from Professor Dumbledore,"

Harry's head whipped around, "You've been talking to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, here and there. He's the one that brought me here."

"He was here and didn't try to talk to me?" Harry said, angrily.

Diana was surprised at Harry's reaction, "Where's this coming from, Harry?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's just that I haven't heard anything from him in four weeks, and then an opportunity comes where he can tell me _something, anything_ that's going on in our world now that Voldemort's back, and he just completely ignores me!"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know that hearing from Dumbledore meant that much to you," he turned away from her, "Why don't we sit down and talk?"

"Why don't you go talk to Dumbledore, since you're so chummy?"

"Harry," he stayed facing away from her, "look at me when I'm talking to you," she said it quietly, but something about her tone advised him to obey. He turned to see an angry Amazon, "do you really think that you're the only one upset by this situation?"

"Do you even know why I'm here?" she asked in that same quiet voice. Harry shook his head 'no', "I was kidnapped by death eaters. Imagine my surprise finding out there are wizards and for some reason they want me. I was tortured into unconsciousness and woke up in a strange house. I met Voldemort. That face is not the first thing you want to see early in the morning. He used my own truth lasso to gain information from me. Then he stole my magic belt, without which I am no stronger or faster than an ordinary woman. Then I get rescued by Dumbledore, but he puts me here with these horrible people for safekeeping. And I've listened to him this far because I can't defend myself if they come after me again. So you and I are in the same boat right now. I am the only one that knows what you are going through, so do not push me away just because you're angry. Because eventually you're gonna push everyone away, and then you'd be playing into Voldemort's hands."

Her voice never rose in the time she was speaking. Yet there was no doubt that she was angry. Suddenly Harry felt guilty for having caused the normally friendly and benevolent woman to feel any kind of negative emotion.

"I'm sorry," he said, sagging down onto the bed, "I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you."

Her face softened considerably, "I'm sorry too. I know how it feels when everything just builds up and you just have to let it out, even if someone gets caught in the crossfire."

After a few seconds of silence, Diana said, "That was some impressive magic you did back there,"

"Thanks. It's called a patronus. It's supposed to be very advanced. There are even some adult wizards who can't do it," he said. Then he thought to ask, "So if you didn't know about the wizarding world before all of this, how can you use magic?"

"I'm not so sure. But maybe if I learn enough at that school of yours, it could compensate for me not having my belt. At least until I get it back."

"You mean you're coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she said, "Dumbledore signed me up as the new school counselor."

"That's a good choice. You're good at listening and helping people with their problems."

Diana smiled brightly, "Thanks. Anyway, you may want to start packing."

"Why?"

"I told Dumbledore that he has four days to find another place for us to stay. After that, I'm taking you back to America with me until your hearing."

"Really?" asked Harry, excited. He'd love a chance to be away from the Dursleys.

"Yep; and you can watch the news all day if you want," they both started laughing at that.

"Well it's been a very exhausting night. I'm going to bed," Said Diana. They both said their goodnights as she left the room.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Over the next several days, Harry and Diana spent most of the time packing. Diana had less to pack, but she was a lot neater with it, so Harry finished long before her. When he was done he came to bug Diana while she finished. Then he saw her putting something gold glinting out of one of her dressers. He walked over to it and opened it a little more to get a better look.

"What're these?" he asked.

She looked into the dresser he was looking in, "Oh, those. Those are some items I use when I'm in my Wonder Woman persona. This," she pulled out the tiara, "is my tiara. See how sharp it is? I can throw it as a projectile. It can knock things out of an enemy's hand, trip someone, or cut ropes. Then it'll come back to me," she put it in one of her bags, and pulled out her bracelets.

"These are my bracelets," she pulled out the gold bands with the red stars.

"What can they do?"

"Coupled with my speed, I can use them to deflect bullets. And I've found that they work well with spell fire too."

"Whoa," he said, looking at the shiny bracelets, "That must come in handy a lot."

Diana nodded, "In my line of work, you're not doing your job right if people aren't shooting."

She put the bracelets away and pulled out her wand.

"This is my golden lasso," the wand immediately began to lengthen back into the lasso, causing a surprised reaction from Harry; "Dumbledore shortened it into a wand for me to use. Anyone bound by it is compelled to speak only the truth. And I can make them forget or remember specific things,"

"Prove it," said Harry with a smirk.

"Ok, let me think of something to ask that you would normally lie about," Harry was suddenly a little nervous, "Don't worry, it'll be something harmless," he let out a relieved breath.

Diana wrapped her lasso a few times, though loosely, around Harry's upper torso. He immediately felt the lasso's magic coursing through him.

"Okay, what to ask," she said to herself in mock thought, "Do you have any crushes at school?"

"Y-yes," said Harry, blushing furiously.

"What's her name?" asked a teasing Diana.

"Cho Chang," Harry was wide-eyed at his own answer.

"Ok I think I've embarrassed you enough for now," she said, removing the lasso and it shortened back into her wand.

Harry was relieved to be out of the lasso, "How did you know I'd want to lie about that?"

"Well, young men such as you tend to keep things like that to themselves. And if an older person, especially an older woman asked them about it, they would most likely lie and try to change the subject."

"You said it can make people forget anything?"

"Yes," she said, looking at Harry, but he averted his eyes, "Is there something you want to forget?"

Harry was silent for a few second before he answered, "I wish I didn't see Cedric dying every night when I go to sleep."

"Harry, come here," she pushed her suitcase aside make room before sitting down and patting the bed next to her, where Harry sat. Diana looked at him with sincere eyes, "I know it's hard for you. No one your age should ever have to see a friend die. But erasing the memory isn't going to change what happened that night. It won't change what's happening now. The pain and the guilt won't ever go away completely, but it will fade with time,"

"How do you know?" Harry asked with a hint of defiance and sadness.

"I've fought in a war before. After that I had a very long career of averting disasters of national security. I've seen people die before, both good and bad. There are times I wondered if I could have prevented it. But most of the time, the answer is no. No matter how much I would have liked to, I couldn't have done anything. I can tell you that all day, but you won't feel any different until you start telling it to yourself, and believing it,"

"But Voldemort wanted me; he really didn't have to die."

"Harry, don't dwell on the pain of his death. Remember the joy of his life. And in the battle to come, think of Cedric, and your parents and anyone else that has suffered at Voldemort's hand. Fight for them, so that their memories can live on."

"I'll try," said Harry quietly.

Diana pulled him into a comforting hug and squeezed tight. After a second she let go and ruffled his hair, smiling. "Now get out and let me finish packing," she said playfully.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

After all of their stuff was packed, all Diana and Harry could do was wait the remaining two days and see if Dumbledore would come through. On the last day, Harry was sitting in his room on his bed reading when he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw that it was Uncle Vernon.

"We're going out," he said, "Your aunt, Dudley and I," he added at Harry's surprised look.

"Alright," he said, not really caring.

"You are not to touch any of our belongings, or sneak any food out of our fridge."

"Understood,"

"That goes for _her_ too," his thumb pointed in the direction of the hallway.

"Fine,"

Uncle Vernon left the room and shut the door. Harry waited until he heard the car doors slam shut. After a few more minutes he got up and walked to Diana's room.

"Come in," she said when she heard him knock, "I assume the walrus, horse and pig have left already?" she asked, causing Harry to chuckle.

"How'd you know they were leaving?"

"I heard them talking about it all day yesterday. It's some lawn award thing. They said they'd be leaving about 7:30," she glanced at the clock that read 7:42, "So that means any minute now…"

Just then the doorbell rang, "That was good timing. Though not too good, thank goodness," she said cheerily as she got up from the bed and headed down the stairs.

Harry waited suspiciously at the top of the stairs as he heard Diana speaking to someone, though he couldn't make out the words. He stepped further down the stairs to listen better and caught something that sounded like, "Keep the change."

"Thank you, ma'am," came an unfamiliar voice.

"Drive safe," she called after the person.

Harry heard the door shut and Diana appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding a pizza box, "Dinner!" she called merrily.

"_How_ were you able to order a pizza?"

"The Dursleys can't stop me from using the phone."

As they were eating their pizza in the dining room, Harry asked, "So what's the plan?"

"He's still got until morning so if no one is here to take us away by then, I'll call us a cab to take us to the nearest airport."

When Diana noticed the troubled look on Harry's face, she asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Are you sure that you want to get involved in all of this? If you protect me, then they're gonna target you, too. Otherwise you can just find a way to get your belt back and be on your way."

"That's sweet of you, Harry. But I'm already too involved to just be 'on my way'. Voldemort himself pulled me into this fight, and I can't stand by while innocents are in danger. That's what it means to be Wonder Woman. Back in World War II, I could have just returned home to Paradise Island and ignored what happened in the rest of the world. That's the beauty of being cut off from everyone else. But it wouldn't have been right. I have the power to help, so I'm going to do what I can."

Harry looked to see her face set in determination, "Is there any way to talk you down?"

"Not a chance," she said with a smile. She got up to start washing their dishes. Harry got up after her to dry.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Diana was in her room reading a History of Magic textbook that she borrowed from Harry when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She grabbed her wand and stepped into the hallway just as Harry was coming out of his room.

"Did you hear that?" she asked quietly. He nodded just as they heard something shatter downstairs.

They both hurried quietly to the head to the stairs, but they both stopped short when they saw a group of people grouped on the ground floor.


	11. Leaving Privet Drive

**Leaving Privet Drive**

I don't know if any alerts were sent out about it, but I made some changes to chapters 6, 7 and 10. But the only really important change was to chapter 7, the part where Diana got her wand. The other changes were just to accomodate that scene. You may want to go back and read it before you read this chapter. I think it's more interesting the way it is now.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"Who are you and what do you want?" Diana said, confidently, which is something Harry definitely wasn't feeling.

"Put those wands away before you take someone's eye out!" came a gruff reply.

"Professor Moody?" Harry said, uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'professor'. Never got around to much teaching, did I now?" said the voice known as Moody, sarcastically, "Both of you get down here so that we can see you properly."

Diana looked to her right to see Harry lowering his wand slightly, but he didn't make any moves to go downstairs.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Kind of," he replied.

"It's alright, Harry. We've come to take you away from here,"

"Professor Lupin, is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" came a young witch's voice. "_Lumos._"

A wand tip flared and Harry could make out several people at the bottom: His two former professors, a bald black wizard with earrings, a pink-haired witch who was holding the lit wand, and a few people he met before at the Leaky Cauldron. Immediately everyone began whispering about how he looked like his father but with his mother's eyes.

"Are you sure it's them, Lupin?" Mad-Eye growled, "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eaters impersonating them."

"Perhaps I could help," said Diana. She stepped down the stairs and held up her wand, which lengthened back into the Lasso of Truth, "This lasso will compel anyone bound by it to tell the truth."

Mad-Eye looked at the golden rope suspiciously for a moment before taking it, "How can we tell if it works?"

"Why don't you try it on someone and ask them something that they would normally lie about," suggested Diana.

"Alright," he immediately looped the rope around the pink-haired witch.

"Hey!" she protested as he tied the lasso tightly around her, but kept a firm hold on one end, "Get this thing off me, Mad-Eye!"

"It didn't have to be tied, just looping it around once and holding it would do," said Diana.

"Just being thorough," he said gruffly before turning to the fiercely struggling witch, "What is your first name?"

The young witch sent him a glare that would scare Death.

"Well, answer the question!" said Mad-Eye.

"N-Nymphodora," she said, though she struggled not to answer. Satisfied at the answer, he untied the lasso and pulled it off of the witch.

"You could have at least asked permission first!" she said, rubbing her arms where the lasso was tightest.

Mad-Eye ignored her as he beckoned Diana forward. She stepped in front of him and allowed him to loop the rope around her, "What is your name?"

"Princess Diana of Paradise Island, also known as Diana Prince," said Diana, surprising herself and everyone in the room. He wasn't specific enough so she answered more fully than she meant to.

"Princess, eh?" Moody smirked, "Well, Your Majesty, it seems you're not an imposter."

Harry stepped up next, with a gentle nudge on the shoulder from Diana.

"What is your name?" asked Moody when the lasso was in place.

"Harry James Potter," said Harry. Since everyone's identities had been confirmed, Moody took the lasso off and began to wrap it back up. Diana held out her hand expectantly and Moody handed it back, though staring at it longingly.

"Don't suppose you could tell me where to get one of those?" he asked, causing Lupin and several others to chuckle.

"I'm afraid it's one of a kind," said Diana with a smile.

"Don't put you're wand there, boy!" Moody yelled all of a sudden, startling Diana and some of the surrounding wizards. Diana looked at Harry to see him paused in the middle of sticking his wand in his back pocket, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Better wizards than you have lost their buttocks when their wand ignites in their back pockets!"

Diana burst out laughing. It took her a minute to notice the look on Moody's face, "Oh, you're serious?"

Moody huffed and headed into the kitchen muttering, "Elementary wand safety. Nobody bothers with it anymore." Then he added louder, "I saw that, Tonks!" The pink-haired woman had just rolled her eyes.

Lupin stepped forward to greet his former student, holding out his hand, "How are you, Harry?"

"F-fine," said Harry, shaking the hand.

Lupin smiled and held his hand out again for Diana, "Remus John Lupin, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile, "did you say that you're taking us away from here?"

"Yes, in just a little while. We're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Are we going to the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"No, it would be too risky. We've set up headquarters somewhere un detectable."

They stepped into the kitchen where the rest of the wizards congregated.

"Of course you know of Alastor Moody," Harry nodded, "This is Kingsely Shacklebolt," Harry and Diana took turns shaking hands as the newcomers were introduced, "Nymphodora Tonks…"

"_Don't_ call me _Nymphadora_!" said the pink-haired witch. She turned to Harry and Diana and smiled politely, "Call me Tonks."

Lupin finished introducing the rest of them.

"These muggles are _too_ clean," said Tonks as she and the rest were examining the kitchen and its appliances.

Moody was looking around suspiciously with his magic eye, when it seemed to stick facing out of the side of his head, "_Dammit_!" He popped the eye out of its socket, causing looks of distaste in most of the surrounding people, including Diana, "Can I get a glass of water, Potter?"

Harry got a glass from the dishwasher and filled it at the tap. Moody took it and dropped the eye into the water, where it swiveled around to look at them all in turn.

"That's disturbing," said Diana quietly to Harry, "then again it's better than seeing a talking brain floating in a jar."

Harry turned to her in surprise, "what do you mean?"

"Long story," she said. "How are we getting to wherever it is we're going?"

"Brooms,"

"Brooms?" repeated Diana, "you mean actual flying brooms?"

"Yes," said Lupin, "Speaking of which, you'd better both go get your trunks."

"Good thing we're already packed," said Diana with a slight chuckle. She and Harry headed up the stairs to get things. Diana stopped Harry before he went into his room, "Grab a coat, it's bound to be cold up there," she said.

"Okay, thanks," he said gratefully before stepping back into his room.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the front lawn waiting. All of their luggage was tied underneath one of the brooms. Suddenly, there was a shower of red sparks from above. Everyone mounted their brooms; Diana borrowed a spare broom from Moody.

"Don't break ranks if one of us is killed!"

"Is that likely?" asked Harry with a smirk, causing Diana to laugh nervously.

"Have you ever flown before?" Lupin asked Diana.

"Yes, in my invisible plane. Not exactly the same as a narrow piece of wood."

Then there came another shower of wand sparks, green this time.

"Off we go!" said Mad-Eye.

"Just kick off of the ground," said Lupin. Diana did as she was told and, to her relief, it shot off into the air along with the rest of them. As they lifted higher up into the air, she looked to see how Harry was doing. She smiled when she saw how happy being on his broom made him.

_This isn't so bad;_ she thought to herself, _it's actually kind of exhilarating._

They continued on for a while; no one was keeping time. Nothing could be heard over the creaking of the harness holding the luggage, the wind in their ears and the flapping of their robes. Occasionally Moody would shout out directions.

"Bear southeast; there's some low cloud we can lose ourselves in!"

"We are not going through the clouds! We'll get soaked!" came Tonks' reply.

They were flew another hour when Moody shouted one last time, "I think we should double back a bit just in case we were followed!"

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE? We're frozen to our brooms! We're nearly there anyway; if you keep us changing directions we won't get there till next week!" Tonks cried out.

"Begin the decent," said Lupin, "follow Tonks," he added for the benefit of Diana and Harry.

They both touched down in what they soon realized was an unkempt, littered street lined with shabby, run down houses. The paint on the doors was chipped and some of the windows were busted out.

"Read this," said Moody, handing a small note to Harry.

_**The headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.**_

Harry handed the mysterious not to Diana when he was finished reading it.

"Number 12," she mumbled before looking up at the row of houses. She looked all along the row in confusion, as there was a number 11 in front of them, but only 10 and 13 on either side, "There is no number twelve," she trailed off toward the end of the sentence as a house suddenly appeared between numbers 11 and 13.

"Come on, hurry inside," said Moody, impatiently. They followed him up the creaky steps to the front door, which was covered in black paint. He tapped it with his wand, and there were several clicks before the door opened on its own.

Harry and Diana were nudged inside. It was dark inside and there were no windows to let the light from outside in.

"I might've seen something like this in a movie once. This must be the part where the Count comes down the stairs, candelabra in hand, to bid us 'velcome'," Diana muttered, causing Harry to chuckle. They both started when the door was closed and they were plunged into total darkness.

"I'll give us some light," a second later, several oil lamps and a snake-head chandelier lit up of their own accord. They suddenly heard hurried footsteps and a plump red-haired woman emerged from a door at the end of the hall.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you," said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled him into a tight hug. She then pulled away and held him at arm's length, "You're a bit peaky; I'll have to fatten you up while you're here. But I'm afraid that dinner will have to wait a bit. Hello, dear, you must be Diana. Dumbledore told us you'd be coming as well," she shook Diana's hand enthusiastically with her bright, motherly smile as ever on her face, "I'm Molly Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," said Diana, smiling back.

"If you'll both follow me, I'll take you upstairs and show where you'll be sleeping," before she started up the stairs, she whispered to Moody and Lupin, "He's just arrived. The meeting will begin soon," though Diana was able to hear. Moody, Lupin and the other witches and wizards disappeared through the door Mrs. Weasley just came out of.

She motioned Harry and Diana to the stairs, "Do be quiet, we can't wake anything up,"

_That's comforting_, Diana thought to herself, sarcastically.

As they climbed the stairs, Diana noticed several plaques lining the wall with sculptures of heads of some kind, "Those are strange looking sculptures."

"Those aren't sculptures," Harry whispered; he looked a little nervous about their surroundings, and Diana wouldn't blame him.

"They're severed elf heads," said Mrs. Weasley, sadly.

"Oh, my gosh; that's grotesque!" Diana gasped.

"I know, dear. The previous owners of this house weren't the nicest people.

They stopped outside the first door on the left of the next floor, "Here you are, Harry."

"Thanks, Mrs., Weasley," he said before stepping inside and shutting the door.

"You're just a little further down this hall," she said to Diana.

She stopped outside the last door on the right, "This is your room." She stepped aside so that Diana could enter. The room seemed comfortable enough, but the colors were too dark and depressing for her taste.

"This house hadn't been lived in for years before we made it headquarters, so I tried to tidy up a bit for you, so you'd be more comfortable. There's also a private bathroom."

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll be quite comfortable," said Diana, smiling. Then she asked, "What kind of meeting are you having downstairs?"

"Oh, you heard what I said?" asked Mrs. Weasley, suddenly flustered, "It's just Order business. I'm afraid it's only Order members allowed, so you'll have to wait up here with the children. I hope you don't mind."

Diana shook her head and said, "Not at all," though her curiosity stirred.

"Well, I should be getting back downstairs for the meeting. I'll come fetch you when dinner's ready."

"Thanks again," Diana called.

"You're welcome, dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she shut the door behind herself.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

They are finally reintroduced to the wizarding world. Next chapter will have Harry's hearing. I've got some great plans for that. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Table Talk

**Table Talk**

Diana was contemplating putting her things away when she heard shouting. She quickly walked out the door and down the hall to the room that Harry was in. When she was close enough she recognized the voice as Harry's.

"WHY SHOULD ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING? I'M ONLY THE ONE WHO WARNED EVERYONE VOLDEMORT'S BACK!"

Diana opened the door to see Harry standing with his back to her, and two other teenagers. There was a red-haired boy, his face a mixture of shock and shame. There was also a girl with bushy brown hair that looked to be near tears. They both cowered slightly as Harry shouted at them.

"What's going on here?" asked Diana.

Harry whipped around to turn on whoever was interrupting, but his anger faded when he saw Diana.

"Diana…" words failed him as he looked back at Ron and Hermione. Neither of them would look him in the eye, "Guys I'm- I'm sorry."

"Harry," said Diana softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned toward her, looking down at his shoes in shame, "Look at me, sweetie."

Harry reluctantly looked up at her face.

"Do you remember what we talked about the other day, about how sometimes your frustrations can just build up until you have to let it out?" Harry nodded, "As much as I understand how that feels, you have to remember that these are your friends and you know that no matter what they're always going to be here for you, and that it hurts them just as much as it hurts you that they had to be here without you and couldn't tell you anything." He nodded again.

"Now what you need to do is to not dwell on anything that's happened recently and go over there and talk to your friends. Tell them how happy you really are that you finally get to see them, and then catch up with them like friends are supposed to."

Harry nodded one final time and turned back to his friends. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry finally spoke, "I really am glad to see you guys."

Ron patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright, mate," he said, "We know you're only saying that because she told you to,"

Both boys began laughing, and Harry gave him a playful shove. Both Diana and Hermione smiled at the display, though there was a hint of an eye roll from Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, this is Diana," he said to them, turning and gesturing at her, "This is Ron and Hermione."

"It's good to meet you both," said Diana.

"Have we met before?" asked Hermione with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, I can't imagine we have,"

"I just feel like I've seen you somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it," said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, Dumbledore mentioned you," said Ron.

"He did, did he?" said Diana, tensing slightly, "What exactly did he tell you?" she asked.

"Just that you'd be the school counselor," said Ron, taken aback.

"Oh, yes," said Diana, "Yes that is the truth. I will be your school counselor."

"What is this place?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"It's headquarters…" said Ron.

"… for the Order of the Phoenix," finished Hermione.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I'd like to know that too. I remember Professor Dumbledore mentioning it once when I first met him."

"You're not a member?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Diana.

"It's a secret society. It was formed when You-Know-Who first came to power."

"What're they doing about Vol-," Ron and Hermione flinched as Harry spoke the name, "-demort?"

"They don't tell us about anything they're doing," said Ron.

"But we've got a general idea," said erHerHermione, "Most of them are keeping tabs on known death eaters and trying to recruit new members."

"How do you know that?" asked Diana.

"My brothers, Fred and George, they invented extendable ears. They're sort of like ears on strings, and they were using them to listen in on meetings, until my mum found out," Ron suppressed a shudder.

"What've you two been up to if you can't attend meetings? Your letters said you've been busy," said Harry.

"We've been cleaning the house up. It hasn't been lived in in years so a fair bit of dust and grime built up."

"I can imagine," said Harry, looking around at the musty bedroom, "whose house is this anyway?"

"Oh it's…" began Hermione, but she screamed as two loud _cracks_ filled the room.

"Hello, Harry," said Fred.

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones," said George.

"You shouldn't bottle up your anger like that,"

"Let it out,"

"I bet there're people about fifty miles away that…"

"…didn't hear you."

"Hello Fred, George," said Harry when his heart calmed down from the shock.

"Would you two stop popping up like that?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

"It would have only taken you about two more minutes to take the stairs," said Ron sarcastically, but he was ignored when the twins noticed Diana.

"Enchantè, mademoiselle," said Fred, bowing and kissing her hand, "Fred Weasley, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said. Diana was barely suppressing her laughter as George nudged Fred out of the way and took his place.

"I'm George, the funny one,"

"But I'm the handsome one,"

"I'm Diana Prince," she interrupted the emerging argument.

"Did you two have a reason for coming in here?" asked Ron irritably.

"Oh," said both twins in unison.

"We came to let Harry know that he was interfering with reception," said Fred, holding up an extendable ear.

"Those won't work anyway," said Hermione, "Your mother's put an imperturbal charm on the door to the kitchen,"

"How do you know?" they both asked.

"Tonks told Ginny how to find out by throwing dung bombs at the door,"

"That's a shame. We were so looking forward to listening in on Snape's report,"

"Snape's here?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said George.

"He's still a git," said Ron.

"Who else is in the Order?"

"Well, Bill moved out here to join," said Fred.

"He's been spending loads of time with Fleur Delacour," said George.

"He's helping her with her English,"

"But I think she's mostly been teaching him French,"

"Okay, I didn't need to hear that," said Ron.

"Charlie is still in Romania trying to recruit some foreign wizards,"

"What about Percy?" Harry asked. Ron, Fred, George and Hermione all shared an uncomfortable look.

"You might not wanna mention his name in front of mum and dad," said Fred.

"Why not? What happened?"

"He and dad had a row," said George. The three brothers went on to explain about Percy's promotion and the fight that he had with their father.

"That's horrible," said Diana.

"Hang on, why would Fudge want Percy to spy on us?"

"Oh, yeah, we haven't told him about that yet," said Ron to the twins.

"Told me what?"

"You've been mentioned in the Daily Prophet several times," said Hermione.

"No I haven't. I would've seen," said Harry.

"Have you been reading all the way through?"

"No, I've just been skimming the front for news on Voldemort," the others, except Diana, all flinched, "Come on, you guys have to get used to hearing…"

"Wait a minute, Harry," she said, stepping forward.

"Voldemort," she said, causing the others to flinch again, "Voldemort," and again.

"Would you stop that?" asked Ron.

"Sorry, just having some fun," said Diana, as Harry was shaking while trying not to laugh, "Volley ball," They all flinched again, and Harry burst out laughing and collapsed on the nearest bed. Fred and George just stared dumbfounded as Diana herself began to laugh.

"I don't know whether to hate her…" began George as the twins looked at each other.

"…or fall in love," finished Fred.

"Can we get serious again please?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I've had my fun, you can go on."

When Harry was able to stand again, Hermione went on, "Fudge and the Daily Prophet have been spreading the story that you and Dumbledore are just trying to make trouble by saying You-Know-Who's back,"

"What?" said Harry, suddenly angry again.

"The Daily Prophet's been publishing stories calling Dumbledore mad and you an attention-seeking liar. Plus any time there's a far-fetched story, there's some snide comment like 'a story worthy of Harry Potter',"

"Why would they say things like that?" asked an indignant Diana, "The people need to know the truth about Vol-," there were three intakes of breathe, "… the bad guy."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley came in, "Oh, you're all here. The meeting's finished. It's time for dinner. But remember to keep quiet in the hall." Her eyes narrowed, "What are those, Fred?" she asked as Fred hastily stuffed the extendable ears into his pocket.

"What's what?" he asked innocently.

Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced, "I'd better not catch the two of you with more extendable ears," she said as she walked back out of the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Diana. Everyone followed Mrs. Weasley downstairs where the remaining Order members were discussing something.

"…nearly got caught during my last shift. I'll have to ask Moody for his spare invisibility cloak next time," Tonks was heard saying to Mr. Weasley.

"Things like that should not be discussed outside of meetings," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Oh, sorry, Molly; it won't happen again," said Tonks.

"Diana, this is my husband, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley gestured said man, who held out his hand.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance, Ms. Prince," Mr. Weasley said as Diana shook his hand.

"Oh, please, it's Diana," she said with a smile.

"Tonks look out for that umbrella stand!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley a split second too late.

"Oops, I'm sorry," said Tonks, picking up the troll's leg stand. Suddenly there came an awful screeching from the end of the hall that caused everyone to cover their ears. Diana and Harry both looked to see a portrait of an elderly woman with yellowing skin screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! SUPERHUMAN FREAKS! SCUM OF THE EARTH!"

Diana felt noticed someone run past her; it was a man with shoulder length brown hair.

"SHUT UP YOU HAG!" he shouted at the woman's portrait, which had begun to awaken all of the other sleeping portraits. The man ran up to it and tried to pull the curtains closed over it. While he did that, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Tonks went around stunning the other portraits. After a few minutes the newcomer managed to tug the curtains closed and the others silenced the other portraits.

"Sirius," said Harry, happily, running up to the man and hugging him.

"Harry," the man smiled as he pulled back and held Harry at arm's length, looking him over, and said, "Glad to finally have you here. You've grown since I saw you last."

"And you're looking a lot healthier," Harry replied. Sirius no longer looked emaciated and the bags under his eyes weren't as prominent. He was wearing robes that, though slightly old fashioned, were made of a fine material.

"That's kind of you, Harry. But I'm afraid I'll have to let these robes out soon with the way Molly cooks," it was then that Sirius noticed Diana. "And who's this?" he asked, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder and walking over to Diana.

"Oh, this is Diana,"

"So I finally get to meet the one who's been looking after my godson. Sirius Black at your service, milady," he said, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sirius. You should be proud of Harry; he's a very brave young man," she said with her stunning smile.

"He's his father's son alright. His father and I were best mates back in school," Harry beamed at being compared to his father.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"My dear old mum,"

"You're joking,"

"We've been trying to get her down from there for over a month. The old hag must've put a permanent sticking charm on it."

"But why is a portrait of your mother here?" asked Harry, bewildered as they walked into the kitchen.

"This was my parents' house. When Dumbledore restarted the Order, I offered it up for headquarters. It's about the only useful thing I've been able to do for the Order."

"Why's that, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Diana, sitting across from Sirius and Harry, next to Ginny.

"It's a long story," he said.

Diana was about to inquire further when she heard, "NO, JUST CARRY THEM!"

Everyone turned to see a pot of soup and a bread board, complete with a knife, speeding toward the table. They all jumped back just in time when the soup skidded across the table, leaving a long scorch mark. The bread soon followed and the knife landed, tip down, exactly where Sirius's hand had been seconds before.

Sirius and Harry began laughing as Ron picked himself up cursing from where his chair had toppled over.

Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the twins, "THERE WAS NO NEED! I'M SICK OF THIS- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!"

"We were just trying to save some time," one of them said.

"Why can't you both be more responsible? We never had trouble like this from your brothers! Bill didn't need to apparate every few feet, Charlie didn't charm everything he met, and Percy didn't…" she stopped, breathing heavily, her bottom lip trembling. Mr. Weasley's face was set in an angry scowl at the mention of his third oldest son.

"Molly," said Diana, getting up and standing next to the woman, "even though their actions were unnecessary and irresponsible," she sent a pointed look at the twins, who were looking down and shuffling their feet with their hands behind their backs, "they really didn't mean any harm. Why don't we all sit down, relax and have a nice dinner," Mrs. Weasley nodded stiffly and sat down next to her husband.

"It looks delicious, Molly," said Remus, ladling the soup out for everyone. Soon enough the incident was forgotten and everyone was engaged in conversation.

Diana was currently laughing along with Ginny and Hermione at Tonks, who was changing the shape of her nose in very comical ways, when Mrs. Weasley looked at the click.

"It's time for bed," she said to the teenagers.

"Just a minute, Molly," said Sirius, turning to Harry, "I'm surprised; I thought the minute that you got here you'd be asking about Voldemort."

Everyone went silent and turned to look at them, "I did; I asked Ron and Hermione, but they said they didn't know anything because they're not allowed in the Order…"

"That's right," said Mrs. Weasley, "Because you're all too young,"

"Since when do they have to be in the Order to ask questions?" asked Sirius, "Harry's got a right to know."

"Hang on," said George, "Why does Harry get his questions answered?"

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us anything!" said George.

"It's your parents' decision not to tell you anything, but Harry…"

"Do you remember Dumbledore mentioning not telling him more than _he needs to know_?"

"I'm not going to tell him more than he _needs to know_!" Sirius said, "Seeing as he's the one that saw Voldemort return, he has more than a right to know…"

"He's only fifteen!"

"He's dealt with more than most…"

"No one's denying what he's done!"

"He's not a child!"

"He's not an adult either! He's not James!"

"I'm perfectly clear on who he is, thanks very much!"

"Are you? Sometimes you act as though you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Harry.

"You're _not_ your father, Harry. You're still at school and those responsible for you should not forget that."

Sirius was about to retort when Diana stood up, "Alright both of you stop it!" They both turned to her in surprise, "I'm sorry, but you should not be arguing about this in front of Harry, or the other kids!" Everyone in the room stared at her in awe. No one had ever scolded Mrs. Weasley that way.

"Now it's clear that we all care about Harry. You may not want to get him involved," she said to Mrs. Weasley, "He's still young and you don't want him or the other children to get hurt. I get that. But everything that happens with the death eaters, with the Order, all of it affects them too. They need to be prepared for whatever's coming."

"The lady makes an excellent point," said Moody.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look for an ally at the rest of the table, "Arthur, what do you think?"

He waited a minute to answer, cleaning his glasses, "I agree with Diana and Sirius," Mrs. Weasley let out an exasperated sigh, "Now I don't think we should tell them everything, just the general idea."

She looked around once more, then, "Fine!"

"So what do you want to know, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"What has Voldemort been up to? I've been watching the news, but there hasn't been anything about suspicious deaths or disappearances."

"There haven't been any," said Lupin.

"Why not?" asked Diana.

"Because Harry ruined his plans," said Sirius proudly.

"_Me_? How'd I do that?"

"He never thought you'd escape that graveyard. And as soon as you did, you alerted Dumbledore, the one person he's ever feared."

"So since he knows you're onto him, he's laying low?" Diana stated more than asked.

"Exactly," said Moody.

"And what's the Order been doing?" asked Harry.

"We've been trying to make sure that he can't carry out his plans," said Lupin.

"How do you know what his plans are?" asked Diana.

"Dumbledore has an idea, and his ideas usually turn out to be correct," said Sirius, "he mostly wants to rebuild his army."

"We've been trying to keep that from happening by convincing as many people as possible that he's returned," said Lupin.

"The Ministry is making it difficult though," said Tonks.

"But how can they be so stupid…" began Harry.

"Fudge is under the impression that Dumbledore is after his job," said Lupin.

"But that's mad. How could anyone think that?"

"Fudge is scared because people admire Dumbledore more than they do him. Dumbledore is much cleverer than he is. When he first took office, he would ask Dumbledore for advice,"

"But Fudge is fond of his power now," said Mr. Weasley, "And if You-Know-Who is back it would cause trouble for the Ministry that they haven't seen since the last time he was in power."

"Then how've you been getting the word out?"

"Why do you think Dumbledore's in such trouble with the Ministry?" said Lupin, "Fudge's been trying to discredit him. They may take away his Order of Merlin, he was voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards, and he's been demoted from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont."

"But he says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off of the chocolate frog cards," said Tonks, laughing.

"It's not a laughing matter, Tonks," said Moody, "If Dumbledore keeps it up he could end up in Azkaban. That would be the worst possible thing for the wizarding world."

"But it's bound to get out eventually. If Voldemort's raising an army…"

"I don't know much about this guy, but I doubt he stands out in the street with flyers," said Diana. There were nods from several adults.

"Besides, he's got other plans too, that he can put into operation very quietly," said Sirius.

"Like what?"

"Well, one of our sources told us about a plan involving someone called Wonder Woman. But Dumbledore gave instructions to leave that up to him, so we don't know anything else about it," Harry and Diana shared a glance. Hermione perked up on hearing the name, and looked at Diana.

"We also know he's after something, something he can only get by stealth," said Sirius.

"Like what? Like a weapon, something he didn't have last time?"

"That's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, "you've given them plenty of information. If you say anymore you may as well induct them into the Order right now."

"I want to join, though," said Harry.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, "The Order is comprised of overage wizards only, that are out of school," he added when Fred and George were about to argue.

"It's time for bed," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You can't boss us…" began Fred.

"BED, NOW!"

The teenagers all rose up defeated, to leave the table. Harry had a sudden thought, "You can still talk about it with Diana can't you?"

"I'm afraid we can't," said Moody.

"Oh, really?" said Diana, standing and crossing her arms irritated, "And why is that? I'm over seventeen, I'm not in school. Why am I left out of the loop?"

Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Sirius all shared a glance, unsure of what to do.

"Order members only I'm afraid," said Moody.

Diana looked at the remaining adults, "Fine," she said simply. She turned on heel and left the kitchen.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

I think this may be the longest chapter in this story so far.

There is a lot of information and dialogue from the book in this chapter that I felt it couldn't do without, but I did try to condense it and change it up a bit so that it doesn't run too long and so that it's not like you're just reading what you've already read in the book.

I know I promised at the end of chapter 11 that Harry's hearing would be in this chapter, but the chapter was running too long already. But I can guarantee it'll be in chapter 13.

And for those of you who think that Diana is just sitting back and letting things happen, next chapter you will all get to see what I want to do with her character. I hope you'll all enjoy it when you read it.

On a side not, have any of you been on Pottermore? I joined up recently and it's very cool. It's got lots of information about the books that you won't find anywhere else. Also, when you're exploring the first book, when you get to Ollivander's, you get your own wand that's chosen for you based on a series of questions that you have to answer, and then when you get to Hogwarts you get sorted.


	13. Moving On

**Moving On**

"Ew, this is disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up an inch-thick layer of dust from the desk she was cleaning.

"If that elf would just do his job, we wouldn't be doing any of this," said Ron as he tried swatting a couple of dust-bunnies with a broom.

Hermione's glare was mostly hidden by a handkerchief on her face, "He's old, Ron, he can't do the things he once could."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Diana were all in an upstairs drawing room, which seemed to have turned into a storage room as it was filled with boxes of silver. Hermione was dusting, Diana and Ron were sweeping and Harry was polishing any of the silver that can be used in the house.

As Ron and Hermione got into yet another argument over the house-elf, Diana was off to the side of the room, sweeping the worn wood floor. Since the night that she and Harry arrived, she had thrown herself into helping to clean the house and thinking up ways to help Harry with his hearing. On the outside, she was polite and often-times friendly to the Order members, though she still felt resentful that they would exclude her from their meetings. After all, she was far older than anyone in the house with her.

As she continued sweeping, she looked up to see Harry polishing the same silver goblet that he had been working on for the past ten minutes.

"Hey, Harry," said Diana, causing him to look up, "What's on your mind," she walked over and sat down next to him. He set the goblet down with a sigh.

"I was just thinking about the hearing tomorrow," he said, not looking up.

"And?" Diana asked expectantly.

"What if I'm expelled? What if I'm sent to Azkaban?"

"For starters, the popular opinion in this house is that you have a long shot of being expelled. There's absolutely no way that you're going to prison." He looked at Ron and Hermione with a sad look on his face. They were both working in irritated silence.

Harry finally looked up, "Hogwarts was the first real home I ever had. I was wanted, I was accepted. What can I do if I can't go back?"

Diana followed his gaze before turning back to him, "I'll tell you what you'll do. You'll live. You'll pull through," he looked at her in confusion, "Right now you may think that being expelled is the worst possible thing in the world, but it would have been way more terrible if those dementors had gotten to you."

"It's true that you could be expelled. If you are though, you'll move on; you'll keep going. That's all there is _to_ do. But you won't do it alone. You'll still have Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius and me. We'll all be with you every step of the way, no matter what happens."

Harry smiled at her and nodded slightly. He then turned away, removed his glasses and began whipping his eyes, "There's a lot of dust in this room."

Diana smiled and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Hey, guys," everyone in the room looked to see Sirius standing in the open doorway. He had been tending to Buckbeak and clearing out the attic for most of the day, "Molly says you can take a break and come down for some lunch."

Diana and Harry stood up and began following the others out of the room.

"Diana," both Harry and Diana stopped to look toward Sirius, who had hung back from the group, "Might I have a word?"

Diana turned to Harry and gave him a nod to let him know to go ahead without her.

"What about?" she asked.

He gestured for her to walk with him, though they began walking at a slower pace than they normally would have.

"I just haven't had a chance to speak with you since you got here; I wanted to know how you were enjoying your stay here."

Diana knew there was more to this conversation than that, but answered anyway, "I've been quite comfortable here, thank you. Though I can't say I share your mother's taste in decoration," she said, causing Sirius to laugh loudly, before becoming serious.

"I overheard what you said to Harry in there," he said, "I've also heard of how kind you've been to him since Dumbledore took you to Privet Drive. I wanted to thank you for that."

"There's no need…" Diana began, but Sirius cut her off.

"There is every need," he held up a hand to stop her from talking, "You see, being his godfather, it pains me that I haven't been there for him for most of his life. The Weasley's have been wonderful to him, but they have their own family to tend to. I don't think Harry has ever had anyone that can give him the love and attention he needs and deserves."

Diana nodded, "He's a good kid. It's tragic how things have been for him."

Sirius thought for a moment before continuing, "But then you came along and though no one asked it of you or expected it, you stepped in and became the person he needed. And you've looked out for him. For all this, I am grateful to you."

Diana smiled, "I really don't know what to say, except that I just want what's best for Harry."

Sirius smiled back before speaking again, "I'd also like to apologize for the other night. It's unfair that you should be dragged into this war and be left in the dark. But I would ask you to understand our point of view. Though it is obvious you are a good person with a wonderful soul, we still don't know you that well. These are dangerous times and we're up against our own government as well as death eaters."

"Are things really that bad with the Ministry?" asked Diana.

"Yes I'm afraid they are," said Sirius, stopping and looking at Diana.

"It's ridiculous that they should be so stubborn that they put the fate of their people on the line," said Diana, slightly angry.

Sirius nodded in agreement, "We don't know who we trust, which is why we have to be careful with newcomers."

Diana nodded, "I understand. Thank you for explaining that to me. Things are much clearer to me now."

"I'm glad. Now why don't we head down for lunch," he gestured toward the stairs and they walked down to the kitchen together in companionable silence.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

The morning of Harry's hearing, Diana woke up at daybreak. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling for a few minutes until consciousness returned to her fully. Pushing back the covers, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and sat up, thinking of what was to come later that day.

She stood up and opened the dresser. After dressing in a black blouse, light grey skirt and jacket and matching pumps, she grabbed a handbag and left the room and went downstairs. On the way down, she was stopped by a sound like a moose being strangled inside of a wind tunnel.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Harry were up already. They were all sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee, the adults drinking coffee and Harry eating toast.

"Ah, good morning, Diana," said Mr. Weasley brightly. Everyone else greeted her good morning as well.

"Good morning," said Diana, smiling brightly, "You know, you should really get Ron's sinuses checked. That sound could wake up a bear in dead winter." There was a round of chuckles from everyone at the table, except for Harry. He looked as though he was about to be sick from nerves.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, yes, thank you," said Diana. She crossed the room and grabbed a mug, pouring herself some coffee.

"What're you all dressed up for?" asked Sirius, noticing her clothes.

"I'm going with Harry to his hearing," she said simply, taking a sip from her coffee.

Harry looked up, surprised, "Really?"

"But they don't allow anyone in with him, except a guardian," said Mr. Weasley.

"But his guardians won't come, Sirius can't come, and he's a minor," said Diana, "Besides, I'm a witness."

"But what if you get recognized by some death eater? And what reason will you give for being there anyway?" asked Tonks.

"I've got it all figured out, trust me," said Diana, sitting down next to Harry. Diana reached in her bag for something before pulling back the sides of her hair and securing it at the back of her head with a clip, and then put on a pair of glasses, "See?"

Sirius hummed in thought, "Subtle but effective, I like it."

"Well, in that case, we'd best be going," said Mr. Weasley, checking his pocket watch.

"Alright," Diana quickly downed the rest of her coffee. As they were readying to head out the door, everyone lined up to wish Harry farewell and luck with his hearing, as well as words of advice. Mrs. Weasley began fussing over Harry's hair and clothes before hugging him goodbye.

Then she turned to Diana, taking both of Diana's hands into her own, "I'm not entirely sure if this is safe for you, but I'm glad he'll have someone there with him that he trusts."

Diana smiled and pulled the woman into a hug. Then she turned to Sirius.

"Thank you," he said simply. Diana smiled at him and stepped out the door. =w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I liked writing that moment toward the beginning with Harry and Diana. I think that what she says is a piece of advice he always could have used, and I like trying to convey the sort of mother/son relationship I've got in mind for them.


	14. Diana and Dumbledore vs the Wizengamont

**Diana and Dumbledore vs. the Wizengamont**

Diana and Harry looked all around as the made their way to the lifts. All over the room, people were apparating and spinning out of fire places. Everyone was in a hurry to get to wherever it is that they were going.

Diana pinned on her badge as they passed a large gold fountain and proceeded to where she and Harry had to submit their wands for registration. A wizard waved a gold rod in front of both of them and they gave him their wands and put them in a scale one at a time.

"Eleven inches, Holly wood, phoenix feather, and it's been in use for four years. Is that correct?" the wizard asked Harry, who nodded, reading off of the parchment the scale produced. The wizard gave back Harry's wand and kept the parchment.

"Let's see," he said, looking at the parchment from the scaling of Diana's wand, "That's funny."

"What is?" Diana asked.

"It says here 'wand material, unknown'," he looked at Diana suspiciously.

"Oh, it's made from some kind of rare material. I'm not even sure what it's called," said Diana.

He looked at the parchment once more and said, "Very well." He wrote some notes on it before returning her wand, "I'll also need to check your bag," she handed it to him to search. When he finished he handed it back to her without a word.

"Thank you," said Diana with a polite smile.

They continued through the atrium, on the way to the lifts.

"So what floor will the hearing be on?" asked Diana.

"My floor, the second level for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he said.

"That's good to know," said Diana. Suddenly, she stopped when she saw a man with long, white-blonde hair that looked all too familiar. Unfortunately he saw her as well. He turned and hurried off down a corridor at the end of the atrium.

"Um, you know what, I think I'll go make a donation to the fountain," she said as an excuse to get away.

"Do you have to right now?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I won't be long; besides, we've got plenty of time before the hearing. But you can go on ahead,"

Mr. Weasley checked his watch, "Very well. When you're done, take the lift to level two, mine is the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office."

"Alright," she said. Harry was looking at her nervously. "Don't worry, I'll make it. I promise." She smiled at him as they walked toward the lifts, and she made for the corridor that Lucius Malfoy had disappeared into.

It took her a few minutes to catch up with him. When she did, they were in a deserted corridor with black walls and blue torches. She removed her wand and, upon her unspoken command, it lengthened back into the Lasso. She walked up behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said politely.

He turned to her, and a sneer crossed his face briefly when he saw her, until she threw the Lasso around him.

"Release me at once!" he demanded in anger, "You can't get away with this; my master will come after you if the ministry doesn't get you first!"

"Be quiet!" he was immediately silenced by the magic of the Lasso, "I'll let you go in a moment, but I'd like to have a short talk first."

"From this moment, you do not know who I am. You have never seen or heard of Diana Prince. You will not remember that Wonder Woman has a secret identity," all the silent blonde could do was scowl at her, "Now when I release you, you will wait until I am gone, and then you will forget this conversation and go about your business."

When she finished her commands, she removed the Lasso and allowed it to shorten back into a wand. He continued to glare as she backed away a few steps. She turned and retreated back down the corridor with no sound except for the tapping of her heals on the black marble floor. Only when she was out of sight did the glare disappear from Malfoy's face and he turned and continued in the other direction as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Harry and Mr. Weasley were in his office, which was rather cramped with two desks and numerous muggle items, when Mr. Weasley's partner ran in almost in a panic.

"Arthur!"

"Oh, there you are. I'd like you to meet Harry," he said friendly.

"That's what I need to tell you about. His hearing's been moved! It's in old Courtroom Ten at eight!"

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and cursed, "Come on, Harry, you should've been there five minutes ago!"

Harry began to feel panicky, "But what about Diana!"

"No time, Harry, let's go," they rushed back to the lifts, where Mr. Weasley pressed the button for the atrium. Mr. Weasley bounced up and down on the balls of his feet while waiting for the lift to stop. When it did, they both rushed out and ran through a near corridor and down several flights of stairs. They turned down another corridor with a door at the end, but turned just before they reached the door.

"Here we are," said Mr. Weasley, out of breathe. They were outside of a door with the number ten in gold, "Go on in. Good luck." Harry gave him one last nervous look before reluctantly pushed the door open with shaking hands.

Inside was a large room with high benches. The people sitting in the benches were all wearing purple robes with an embroidered W. At the center of the room was a chair with chains covering the arms and the legs for subduing criminals.

Harry let the door close with a soft thud, which caused everyone in the room to stop muttering and look his way. Harry could recognize the Minister of Magic and Percy Weasley in the center of the group. Percy held a quill and scroll of parchment for taking notes.

"You're late," said Fudge in a cold voice that lacked any sort of familiarity.

"I- I didn't know that the time and p-place had changed, sir."

"This is no fault of the Wizengamont. An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat,"

Harry looked looed scared at the chair before slowly walking over to it. As he sat, the chains clinked ominously, but otherwise made no move to constrain him.

The Minister looked down at his papers as he spoke, "Please note the date and time. We are here today for the hearing of Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe is Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"Witness for the defense: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" came a booming voice from the door that Harry just came through. Harry looked and saw that it was Dumbledore. A strong feeling of hope suddenly swelled in his chest. I might get through this, he thought to himself.

"Ah, Dumbledore, I see you- um- got our notification that the time and place of the hearing had been changed," stammered Fudge, shuffling his papers.

"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done." He pulled out his wand and conjured a squashy chintz armchair next to Harry's. He sat down and looked politely up at the interrogators with his fingertips together under his chin.

Fudge cleared his throat, "Offences were committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy. The defendant is accused of knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions producing a patronus charm in the presence of a muggle shortly before nine o'clock on the night of August the second."

"Do you deny the charges?" he asked when he finished reading out the charges against Harry.

"Well- no, but…" Harry began but was cut off.

"And are you aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside of school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but…" he was cut off again.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamont, I see no point in prolonging this hearing when the defendant is clearly guilty," said Fudge.

"I only did it because of the dementors," Harry said quickly. The wizards in the benches began murmuring to each other.

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" said a bemused witch with a monocle.

"There were two of them; they attacked my cousin and me, but I fought them off with a patronus."

"You produced a patronus?" asked the manacled witch.

"Yes," said Harry.

"A corporeal patronus?"

"Um- yes?" said Harry, confused.

"Incredible." There was more murmuring in the bleachers.

"It doesn't matter how incredible the magic is! If anything it makes things worse!" said Fudge, "Are we really going to listen to this well-rehearsed cock and bull story all morning?"

"Pardon me, Minister, but we do have a witness to the incident, other than Dudley Dursley that is," said Dumbledore.

"A witness?" Fudge said, flabbergasted.

Just then, the door to the courtroom burst open. Harry and Dumbledore looked to see who had entered. Both of them were surprised to see Diana, walking in confidently, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked.

"I told Mrs. Figg she could go home," Diana whispered to Dumbledore. He nodded in reply and stood to offer her his chair, which she declined.

"Who are you?" asked Fudge after the doors thudded closed.

"Diana Prince," she stood next to where Harry and Dumbledore were sitting, "I am a witness in this case."

"We haven't got time for anymore poppycock statements. I'd like to finish this quickly."

Before Diana could respond, Dumbledore spoke up, "Forgive me if I am mistaken, Minister, but I believe that the accused has the right to present a witness. Am I right Madam Bones?" He turned to the witch with the monocle.

"You most certainly are, professor," she answered, glaring slightly at Fudge.

"Oh, very well!" he turned to Percy, "Write this down!" Percy began scribbling furiously, "What's your name again?" he asked Diana, irritated.

"Diana Prince," she answered as patiently as she could.

"Is that your full name?"

"Yes, it is," she made a subtle show of straightening her glasses on her face, "Forgive my tardiness, but I was not informed of the change in time and venue until recently."

"We sent prior notice to Mr. Potter and Professor Dumbledore," said Fudge.

"Oh, I'm sure that you did. I'd hate to think that the Wizengamont would deliberately wait until the last minute to inform the defendant to ensure that he missed his hearing, resulting in a severe miscarriage of justice." Fudge became red in the face and began stuttering in indignation.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Madam Bones.

"I am a counselor, specializing in adolescent psychology," at some of their baffled expressions she added, "To put it simply it is the study of the mind. I talk to teenagers and help them to work out their problems and I detect mental defects."

"But we have no record of other witches or wizards residing in Little Whinging."

"That's because I don't reside there," said Diana coolly.

"Then how did you come to be in the area on the night in question?"

"Professor Dumbledore contacted me in America to offer me a position at the school, due to the fact that a student was lost so recently. He felt that it would be beneficial to have a professional on the staff for the students to talk to. He requested that I evaluate Mr. Potter over the summer, to see how well he had been coping as he witnessed the student's death first-hand." Harry was slightly surprised to hear all this.

"And in your opinion, how is he faring?" asked the witch.

"As well as can be expected, given the circumstances. Even more-so when you consider his home life and past experiences," Diana answered confidently.

"So he is of sound mind? He is not delusional or seeking attention?"

"He is as sane as you and I. And if anything he shies away from attention."

"This is ridiculous! Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Fudge said. Diana scowled at him.

"What had you been doing when you witnessed the incident?" asked Madam Bones, glancing sideways at Fudge for his rude outburst.

"I had been out looking for Mr. Potter and his cousin. It was getting late and I became worried when I learned from Mr. and Mrs. Dursley that they were not in the house. I was approaching Magnolia Crescent when I felt a sudden awful chill, when seconds before the temperature had to have been at least eighty-five degrees. Then I saw Mr. Potter trying to fight a dementor, while the other dementor was descending on Dudley Dursley. I tried to assist them, but I am, unfortunately, untrained in fighting dementors. After producing only vapor the first few times though, he was able to produce a fully formed patronus to charge down both dementors, and in my honest opinion he behaved very heroically."

Madam Bones was listening intently, while Fudge was shuffling his papers and looking as though he was trying not to pay attention to Diana. Harry, on the other hand, was holding his breathe while looking at Diana.

Finally, Fudged looked up with a bored look on his face, "That was a very impressive speech, Ms. Prince. However, we are here for facts, not well spoken stories that waste our time."

"I don't know, Cornelius," said Madam Bones, "Why would he risk expulsion and then lie about it. And why would she lie for him?"

"It's impossible!" Fudge exclaimed, "What are the odds of a pair of dementors wandering into a muggle community and stumbling across a wizard?"

"Oh, I don't think anyone here believes that the dementors were there by coincidence, Minister," said Dumbledore.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You have already heard my views, Minister."

"Yes, I have. And I think they are utter bilge! The dementors remain under Ministry control!"

"If that is indeed the case," said Diana, "How can you explain two dementors being in Little Whinging and attacking Mr. Potter?"

"Excuse me, young lady," Diana and Harry both turned to see a woman sitting on Fudge's right. She had been leaning back in her chair so that her face was hidden by shadow, but now that she was leaning forward they could see that she resembled a large toad, "I'm afraid I must have not heard you right. How silly of me. It sounded as if you were implying that the Ministry was involved in the attack on this boy," she gave a girlish little laugh that sent chills down Harry's spine, though it just irritated Diana. A few other witches and wizards reluctantly joined in.

"That would be most worrisome indeed, Madam Undersecretary," said Dumbledore, "Which is why I'm sure that the Ministry will be launching a full inquiry into why two dementors were so very far from Azkaban and launched an attack on the night in question." Diana smirked slightly when she heard him say this.

Fudge began blustering again before shouting out, "It is not for you to decide what the Ministry does or does not do. And in any event, if the said dementors do indeed exist, their behavior is not in question her, Mr. Potter's is."

"Oh but the presence of dementors is highly relevant. The law clearly states that magic may be used underage in front of a muggle in life-threatening circumstances."

"I am familiar with the law, Dumbledore! But if there were dementors, which I doubt…"

"I have provided you with an eye-witness statement!" Diana said angrily, "Unless you are completely biased against Mr. Potter and you entered this courtroom today with the intention of finding him guilty no matter what at the expense of the justice system that you are under oath to uphold, you will take the time to consider our statements!"

To Harry, Fudge's face was a shade of red to rival Uncle Vernon's, "I- you- HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ms. Prince makes an excellent point," said Dumbledore calmly, "How many witnesses would you need to see sense?"

"SENSE! This whole dementor story is only one of many senseless stories he's come up with! To cover for himself! Do you remember when he used that hovering charm?"

"That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" said Harry.

"YOU SEE!" Fudge shouted.

"The house-elf Mr. Potter is referring to is currently employed at Hogwarts. Would you like me to summon him hear so that you may hear it from him?"

"I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! And that isn't the only instance. He BLEW UP his aunt!" Fudge said, knocking over an ink bottle.

At this, Diana's eyes widened comically as she turned to stare at Harry in surprise. He just shrugged sheepishly.

"And you kindly decided to let him slide on that occasion, as you know that even the best of us can lose control over our emotions."

"And don't make me start on everything that he gets up to in school."

"This Ministry has no business punishing a student for his actions in school. Harry's school activities do not pertain to this hearing," said Diana.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Fudge sneered.

"The Ministry has no authority to expel a Hogwarts student, as I reminded you on the second of August, Cornelius," said Dumbledore coolly, "It also has no right to confiscate a wizards wand until the charges have been proven. In your haste to ensure justice, you seem to have mistakenly overlooked a few laws yourself."

"Laws can be changed if necessary!"

"Apparently, as it seems to have become the Ministry policy to hold a full criminal trial for a simple matter of underage magic." Fudge shifted in uncomfortably in anger. Madam Bones frowned while toad-faces face remained expressionless.

"As far as I know, there is no law saying that Harry must be put on trial for his use of magic throughout his life. We are here for a specific offense, and we have presented his defense. All that there is to do now is wait for your ruling." He sat back in his armchair and put his fingertips together again.

Diana walked over behind Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and bent slightly to whisper in his ear, "Breathe." Harry let out a choking breath, and then turned red from the noise it made.

The judges were all muttering amongst themselves as they came to a decision. Harry felt as though he hadn't spoken up enough. He tried to open his mouth to speak several times, just to close it back and look down at his trainers.

Finally, Madam Bone's voice boomed out, "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Harry didn't dare look up, though Diana saw that much more than half of the judges held up their hands.

"Those in favor of conviction?" Fudge's hand shot up, along with the toad-faced witch. Only a few others held up their hands as well.

Fudge looked around impatiently before saying, "Oh all right, cleared of all charges!"

Diana smiled and turned to Harry, who seemed to be sitting in a daze.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, "Well I'd best be off. Good day to you all." He left without another word, much to Diana's confusion. It didn't last long though as she pulled Harry up by the hand.

"Wha- what's going on?" asked Harry in a croaky voice.

"Harry, you've been cleared," said Diana, laughing as realization dawned on his face.

"I've been cleared?" his voice rose slightly.

"Yes!" Diana laughed again as he lunged and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Diana."

"You're welcome. Now let's hurry on home so we can tell everyone else," she pulled him out of the courtroom and, after a quick visit with Mr. Weasley, they took the underground back to Grimmauld Place. =w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

I have looked forward to writing this chapter for so long, and here it is. I'm happy with how it turned out. I like the thought of Diana defending Harry so vehemently and making it known how she disagrees with the ministry practices.

Before anyone brings it up, it will be mentioned in 15 how she knew about the time and place change for the hearing.

Also, can anyone tell me how we're allowed to do the story pictures? I usually use gimp to edit pics of the internet for stuff like this. But they're saying we need permission. So can we use the pictures and put a disclaimer or we just can't use them?


	15. This Is It

**This Is It**

"I can't believe I'm really going back. I'm not expelled! I get to keep my wand!" Harry was in good spirits as he and Diana left the Ministry. "Are you really coming with us?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore arranged it."

Harry took his seat next to her. There weren't many people on board as it was still early in the day and most of them had just arrived at work for the day.

Another thought struck him, "How did you know that the time and place had been changed?"

"I took the lift to Mr. Weasley's floor and found his office, and Mr. Perkins told me. He was kind enough to tell me a rarely used shortcut so that it wouldn't take too long for me to get there."

Harry nodded, "What did you go off to do?"

"Oh, I saw someone that I recognized." She recounted what happened after she left them in the atrium. Harry frowned when he heard of her run-in with Malfoy.

"He was in the graveyard the night Voldemort came back."

"Believe me, he doesn't rate high in my book either, considering the fact that he and his friends kidnapped me and stole one of my most prized possessions." She checked her watch, "It's too early for a celebratory lunch, so why don't we stop and get some ice-cream. And then you can explain to me how you managed to blow up your aunt?"

Harry grinned and agreed. "I know a good place."

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

"… that was around the time that Sirius escaped, so I didn't even get a letter or a warning. They were just happy I was alright." Harry finished his story as he and Diana entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was holding a chocolate ice-cream cone; Diana carried her own strawberry cone in one hand and her purse and a bag of ice-cream for everyone else in the other.

"It seems ridiculous to me that Marge would hate you just because Vernon and Petunia do," said Diana as she hung her purse up on the hat stand next to the front door.

"Uncle Vernon told her I'm a hopeless delinquent."

Diana shook her head, frowning. "Here, take this to the kitchen while I go find everyone." She handed him the bag of ice-cream.

"Okay," he walked toward the kitchen as Diana headed up the stairs. Diana was licking her ice-cream as she walked down the hall, and didn't see a door opening on her right.

"Whoa!" said Sirius as he ran into her. He caught her by the arms to keep her from falling over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sirius."

"No, it's- um- no harm done," said Sirius, obviously trying to hold in his laughter.

"What's funny?" asked Diana, looking at him curiously.

"You've got," he gestured with a finger, making a circular motion around his mouth and jaw, "… ice-cream on your…"

"Oh my gosh!" Diana quickly made to wipe her face off. "Did I get it all?" she asked, embarrassed.

"You've still got some; here, let me." He reached a hand up and swiped at a spot at the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

"There you are," said Sirius as he slowly pulled his hand away.

They stared at each other for a second before Diana cleared her throat and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "You're back early."

Diana nodded, "The time of his hearing was moved up. It seemed more like a trial to me though. You weren't joking when you said that they had it in for him."

"How did it turn out though?" he asked, concerned.

"He was cleared," said Diana, though she was frowning again. "The Minister put up a fight, but in the end we convinced the majority."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's excellent. That's the more important thing really."

"Yes, but it's disappointing that they're still so set in their views."

Suddenly there was the sound of someone running up the stairs.

"Sirius!" Harry ran up and hugged his godfather. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah, Diana was just telling me." Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry's hair.

He dodged under Sirius's arm and turned to Diana. "I came to see what was taking so long."

"Oh, yeah, we got ice-cream for everyone. It's down in the kitchen," said Diana.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place? We must tell everyone immediately and repair to the kitchen." Diana laughed as Sirius made a grand show of leading Harry into the room he had just exited.

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

Over the next couple of weeks, they all settled back into the routine of cleaning the house, sorting through rubbish and getting rid of cursed objects. Eventually the morning came when Harry and his friends got their letters from Hogwarts, along with the announcements that Ron and Hermione had been made prefects. Diana realized that she should probably prepare for her new job.

"Hermione," she said, knocking on the open door.

"Hi, Diana, do you need something?" Hermione was sitting on her bed packing for school.

"Yes, I figured you'd be the one to ask. First, do you have a pen and some paper I could borrow?"

"Hold on," she began rummaging in her trunk. "Here you go," she held out a scroll of parchment, a quill and a jar of ink.

"Are you serious?" said Diana, eyeing the objects. Hermione nodded. "Okay, thank you."

She took the items and said, "Also, even though this counselor thing is more of a cover than an actual job, I intend to take it seriously. So I was wondering if you could help me get ready."

"Really?" asked Hermione, slightly surprised.

"Yes, Harry tells me that you're the smartest girl at school and you're better in tune with people's emotions. I thought maybe you could tell me some things about the ones that may have been affected most by Cedric Diggory's death, so I can talk to them when I get to Hogwarts."

=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=

"Is it always this hectic?" asked Diana.

"I hate to admit it, but yes," said Mrs. Weasley as they watched everyone scrambling to locate their things.

"BOYS, NO!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley as the twins knocked Ginny over with the trunks they were levitating. She began yelling at them, which caused Mrs. Black's portrait to begin screeching again.

As the screeching, yelling and scrambling went on, Diana helped Ginny up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you." Ginny answered as she dusted herself off. She walked past the twins with a huff to finish getting ready.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" Diana turned to see Mrs. Weasley scolding a large black dog that was coming down the stairs. "Well on your own head be it!"

The dog came up to her, "Sirius, is that really you?" The dog just barked and began wagging its tail.

"He's an animagus," said Harry, walking up. "That's someone who can change into a specific animal."

"That's quite a talent to have," said Diana, playfully scratching behind the dog's ear, and laughing when his paw started tapping.

The rest of the trip to King's Cross station was uneventful, apart from Fred and George's wet-start fireworks going off due to the rain. Once they got to the station, they hurried through the building to the barrier. Diana did her best to navigate through the crowded station without bumping into anyone.

"Alright, here we are. Go on through," said Mrs. Weasley when they stopped at the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Go through where?" asked Diana. Her question was immediately answered, however, when Ron, Fred and George all ran straight through the wall.

"I had that exact same look on my face my first time finding the platform," said Harry, noticing the look of amazement on Diana's face.

"Hurry up. The train will be leaving before long," said Mrs. Weasley.

Diana stared at the brick wall for a minute, until Sirius nudged her leg with his head.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," she glared down at the dog. He growled back playfully.

Diana stepped up to the wall with her bag that she was bringing. Slowly, she brought her hand up to the wall. It slipped right through as though the wall weren't there.

"Quickly, Diana, before someone sees," Mrs. Weasley urged.

Diana took a deep breath and closed her eyes before stepping through.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the bright scarlett engine labeled the Hogwarts Express. "I guess this is it."

**AN=w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w==w=AN**

It took me awhile to finish this chapter because of my new job. But I finally finished it. I hope everyone likes it.

Also, what does everyone think of the cover image I made for this story? I'd really like to know.


	16. Hogwarts

_**Hogwarts**_

Diana stepped out of the teachers' compartment wearing her new dress and robes. They were deep red and made of a nice material; the fit was comfortable too. She decided she didn't mind wizards' robes so much.

"Though I'll still take a nice pair of jeans any day," she said to herself. She followed the crowd of students off of the train and began looking around to see where she needed to go.

"Madame Prince! Over Here!" Diana turned around to see an older woman walking towards her.

"Yes?"

"I am Professor Grubbly-Plank. I am to take you to a reserved carriage to get you to the castle ahead of the students."

"Oh, well thank you. You can just call me Diana, by the way."

The woman smiled slightly. "Very well, Diana, follow me."

"What about my things?"

"All of your luggage will be taken care of. Do not worry."

"Okay," said Diana. She began walking behind the woman.

They walked to the opposite end of the train station, away from the students. They approached a solitary black carriage parked near the station. There was no driver, so Diana peeked around the edge. She was mildly surprised to find the skeletal black horses with leathery wings harnessed to the carriage.

"We've brought our finest and fastest thestrals for your use this evening," said the woman admiringly.

"Well they're… very nice," said Diana, getting over her shock at the grim creatures.

Grubbly-Plank chuckled and opened the carriage door for Diana. "Watch your step."

Diana held up the front of her dress as she climbed in. "Thank you."

She nodded in reply. "Professor McGonagall will meet you at the castle's entrance. Enjoy your journey."

At that, she shut the door and the carriage took off.

"I wonder if they make these out of pumpkins," Diana muttered to herself as she examined the interior of the carriage.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

After some time, and a very bumpy ride, the carriage came to a stop. Looking out the window, Diana saw a set of stone steps with winged boars on either side leading up to a pair of large oak doors. She opened the door and stepped out of the carriage.

"Good evening, Madame Prince."

She turned to see a tall, stern-looking woman standing there wearing green robes. She wore square glasses and had dark, grey-streaked hair that was pulled back into a tight bun.

"You must be Professor McGonagall," she said, holding out her hand.

McGonagall shook it firmly, "Yes, pleasure to meet you; now come with me. I'll show you inside."

Diana followed up the steps and through the doors, which opened on their own.

"This is the Entrance Hall. The first-year students will line up out here while everyone else is seated in the Great Hall. Then they will be led into the Hall to be sorted."

"Why are they sorted?" asked Diana.

McGonagall surveyed her for a moment, "More than a thousand years ago, the founders disagreed on the requirements for selecting their students, so they began dividing them up based on their desired qualities. We keep the tradition going because we feel it creates a sense of unity among the students in each house as well as a sense of friendly competition between the houses."

Diana wasn't sure of how she felt about this sorting business.

"I must say that I disagreed with Albus when he decided to appoint a counselor for the students. However, I realize how important it is for the students to have a trusted adult with whom they can discuss their personal matters."

"Especially when it's still so soon after the death of a classmate," Diana agreed.

McGonagall nodded. "I wasn't particularly close to Diggory. Still, it's hard to teach someone, and watch them grow over seven years just for it all to come to a sudden and tragic end. I know from experience that it is even harder when it is a friend," she said sadly.

Diana put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "I know I'm here for the students, but my door is always open if you need to talk."

McGonagall smiled slightly, "I repeat, I don't always agree with Albus about certain things, but he seems to have made a fine choice in appointing you."

"Thank you," Diana beamed.

McGonagall smiled a second longer before schooling her features. "This way."

She led Diana through another pair of oak doors.

"Oh my," said Diana, wide-eyed. "It's so beautiful."

She stared in wonderment at the candles floating in the air, casting a warm golden glow on four polished tables set with gold plates and silverware. The ceiling above reflected the heavens above, glistening with stars.

"Staff members sit up there," McGonagall pointed to a fifth table set on a raised platform overlooking the rest of the hall. "I must wait for the students. Yours is the third seat from the right:"

McGonagall began walking out to the Entrance Hall. Diana walked between the tables and took her appointed seat.

She had only been sitting a few minutes when she heard a door open from behind her. She turned to see more teachers and staff members filing in. Among them were a greasy-haired man in long, black robes, a strange-looking woman wearing lots of beads and large glasses, and a short, toad-like woman.

_She was at Harry's hearing._ She began wondering what this could mean, her being here at Hogwarts so far from the Ministry.

The last staff member to enter was Professor Dumbledore. He stepped lightly over to his high-backed chair at the center of the table.

When he spotted her, he gave her a slight smile and tipped his hat. Diana smiled back politely and nodded. Soon, the sound of voices filled the Entrance Hall and drifted into the Great Hall. The doors were pushed open and all of the students from second year up clambered into the Hall.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Diana scanned the crowd throughout the Sorting Ceremony, and finally found Harry. He was only partially paying attention; he seemed troubled by something. She saw him glance briefly at the toad-faced woman, and she realized that he was wondering the same thing as she was: what the Hell is that woman doing here?

After the Sorting, and a delicious meal, Dumbledore stood up to address the Hall.

"Welcome all, student and staff, new and old, to another splendid year at Hogwarts!"

"Before we flee to the comfort of our beds, there are a few start-of-term notices that need addressing."

He paused briefly before continuing, "Firstly, Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave, and Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking over his classes and grounds-keeping duties until he returns." Diana heard the toad-faced woman snort quietly.

"We also have two new staff members for this year. Professor Dolores Umbridge," he gestured the toad-faced woman, "will assume the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'm sure that we all wish the professor good luck." There were a few chuckles among the students.

"Due to the events of the end of last year, I have appointed Madame Diana Prince," he gestured Diana. She smiled kindly, looking over the crowd briefly, "to the roll of school counselor. For those of you who do not understand, a counselor is one to whom a person can talk and consult on personal or mental issues. If any of you wish to speak with her in regards to the death of Cedric Diggory, or if you have any other woes that may trouble you, please do not hesitate to…"

"_Hem, hem_…" Diana and the other staff members turned to see that Professor Umbridge was standing.

Diana glanced between the woman and the headmaster in slight confusion. Dumbledore seemed equally perplexed, but then he sat down and looked at the new teacher in polite interest.

Umbridge walked around to stand in front of the teacher's table.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. I must say that I am glad to be back at Hogwarts and to have so many bright, happy faces looking up at me."

Diana fought back a snort. There wasn't a happy face to be seen in the entire Hall.

The professor rambled on for well over ten minutes. Many of the students had lost interest. Some of the teachers feigned interest. A few, however, McGonagall included, stared at the woman in ire at her daring to interrupt the Headmaster's speech.

When she was finished, nobody moved or made a sound. Some of the students had even fallen asleep. Then Dumbledore began clapping and the hall erupted in a chorus of reluctant applause. Umbridge bowed and turned to head back to her seat. On the way, however, she spared Diana a brief, gloating smile. Diana merely frowned.

"Thank you, professor. That was a most illuminating speech," Dumbledore said, standing back up. "Now Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that there are a few new additions to the list of items prohibited at Hogwarts…"

Diana glanced in Harry's direction to see him talking with his friends. They seemed to be contemplating the meaning behind the woman's speech.

"Now off to bed, pip-pip," said Dumbledore. A murmur spread through the hall as everyone stood, their chairs scraping the floor, and began leaving for their dorms.

Diana stood up, thinking to ask where she would be staying, when she felt a tug on the hem of her dress. She turned around to find another house-elf. He was wearing a pillow case and a stack of odd-looking hats.

"Hi."

The creature bowed. "Dobby is glad to be meeting Miss Prince. Dobby was told by Professor Dumbledore to take Diana Prince to her quarters."

"Oh, thank you… Dobby. You can just call me Diana."

The elf smiled, "Miss Prince is very kind, but if it is all the same, Dobby will continue calling Miss Prince Miss Prince."

"Well alright," she said with a shrug. The elf took her hand and led her through the teachers' exit.

He lead her up a staircase, and then down a hall then up two more stair cases.

"This is Miss Prince's door." Dobby opened said door and bowed, allowing Diana to enter first.

Diana didn't know what she was expecting, but she was pleasantly surprised when she saw her quarters for the first time. It resembled a small apartment, with the main room split into a sitting room and small kitchen. The floor was stone like the rest of the castle, except there was a large rug in the sitting room. There was a large, comfy couch with matching recliners, a book shelf, a coffee table and a wood-burning fire-place.

The kitchen had been lined with wooden counters, except where the kitchen and living room meet. There was a dining table with matching chairs in the center, topped with a table runner and candelabra. On the counters were several 'muggle' items that she was familiar with, like a toaster and coffee maker. There was also a simple stove/oven and a refrigerator.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted Miss Prince to feel at home, so Professor Dumbledore made sure it would resemble something Miss Prince is more accustomed to. Does Miss Prince like it?"

Diana smiled at the elf as he began shuffling his feet nervously. "I like it very much. I'm sure I'll be comfortable here."

His ears perked up and he smiled widely. "Miss Prince's bedroom is through that door," he pointed to a door at the far left of the room, "And there is a connected bathroom. And that door," he pointed to another door to the right, "connects to Miss Prince's office. If Miss Prince needs anything at all, she should only call Dobby and he will come."

"Thank you so much, Dobby." The elf bowed one more time and then popped out, leaving Diana alone in her new surroundings.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w

**_Authors Note:_ **I'm sorry it took so long to update. I started another Wonder Woman crossover that I wanted to finish before Halloween, but that didn't happen and I've been so busy with work. Anyway, you probably noticed I skipped over Umbridge's speech. I'm trying my best to give you a new story instead of just rewriting what you read in the HP books. It's kindof hard when you want to give a new take, but not leave anything important from the source material out and then not take forever getting it written because of all the information. I hope I did alright here, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	17. The School Counselor

_**The School Counselor**_

"Mummy and daddy never paid me much attention. I was the plain, invisible daughter. My sister Willow was the favorite; she was prettier and smarter. She got along with other kids. No one ever liked me as much as her. Then I got my Hogwarts letter and I thought things would change. But no one liked me here either. I was too ugly, too mopey, too boring. And then in my fourth year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time…"

"Excuse me," said Diana, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Myrtle, but I do have a scheduled appointment with another student, who should be here any minute now."

The ghost girl sighed, "I suppose I'll go then. Maybe I'll visit the prefect's bathroom."

She got up from the couch in Diana's office and began to float toward the door.

"I would like for you to come back, Myrtle," said Diana, looking at her schedule for the day. "This afternoon, if that's alright with you."

"I might," said Myrtle, pretending to check her nails. "If I've got nothing better to do…"

"Alright then, I'll keep my four o' clock open," said Diana, writing it in. "I hope to see you then."

Diana smiled, which seemed to confuse the ghost slightly. She turned and disappeared through the door. Diana opened a new folder and wrote down a few notes on her initial meeting with Myrtle.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Come in," Diana looked up as a young girl of Asian descent with long, straight black hair stepped into the office.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Prince?"

"Yes, you must be Cho." She stood up and smiled, holding out her hand. Cho shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Diana let go of her hand and gestured at the chair on the other side of the desk. "Have a seat?"

Cho sat down and put her school bag on the floor next to her chair. She placed her hands together in her lap and looked nervously at Diana.

"Are you enjoying your first day back?"

"It's fine," Cho answered.

"Good," said Diana. "I hope this isn't tactless of me, but I was told that you were close with Cedric Diggory."

Cho nodded slightly and said in a small voice. "We were going together for most of last year."

Diana removed her glasses. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Cho nodded again.

"How are you feeling?"

Cho looked down at her shoes and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm alright I guess. I just try and keep busy, focus on homework and quidditch."

"Are you sleeping alright?"

It was a moment before Cho answered. "Not really."

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Not a lot…" she paused for a moment and then said in a small voice, "I just have too much on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Diana.

Cho shook her head. "No, if I talk about it it'll make it real."

"Sometimes it helps…"

"Can I go now? My next class starts soon," Cho said quickly.

"Why- yes, of course," said Diana, taken aback.

The girl stood up and picked up her bag. As she went to open the door, "Cho," she turned back slowly, "I know it's hard to confide in anybody, let alone a stranger. But would you consider making weekly appointments with me?"

Cho looked away, "I don't know…"

Diana nodded in understanding. "It's completely up to you. But I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Prince," Cho opened the door and hurried out.

"Poor girl," said Diana, quietly to herself.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Cho walked slowly down the corridor, lost in her own thoughts, when she heard someone say her name.

"Cho?"

She looked up and saw who it was. "Oh, hello, Harry."

"How have you been?" he asked, shuffling nervously. Cho smiled in spite of herself. He was cute when he was shy.

"I've been okay. How was your summer?"

"Oh- well- you know it wasn't boring."

Cho laughed, though she didn't know why.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before she said, "I'm glad you didn't get expelled."

Harry blushed and began fiddling with the shoulder strap on his school bag. "Thanks, me too."

Suddenly, he forced himself to look up at her. "I never got to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Cho, frowning.

"Well- just that I'm sorry- about C-Cedric…" he trailed off toward the end and shifted his gaze to the floor again.

She felt a tug in her chest at the mention of Cedric's name, but she also thought it was sweet of him to say that.

"Thank you," she said, reaching forward and taking his hand.

He blushed even more, but smiled a little too.

"Where are you headed?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I was just on my way to see Diana."

"Diana?" asked Cho.

"Oh, sorry, I meant Miss Prince," he said.

"Oh, she's very nice. I just came from seeing her myself." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, she helped me out some over the summer," he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "McGonagall sent me to see her because I 'acted out' in Professor Umbridge's class."

"Oh," she said. "I don't much like her. My mum tells me she's not a very nice woman."

"You've got that right," Harry said with a chuckle.

Cho smiled again. "Well I guess I'd better not keep you any longer. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Cho," he said, waving awkwardly as she began walking away.

The smile didn't leave her face until she took her seat in her next class.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"Diana," Harry said, knocking on the door.

"Harry?" Diana said when she opened the door. "Why aren't you in class?"

Harry looked sheepish. "It's a long story."

"Mhmm," said Diana, her eyebrows rose. "Come in and tell me all about it."

She stepped aside to let him in.

Harry went on to explain how Umbridge refused to teach them real magic, and how she called Harry a liar and said that he was spreading rumors.

"So now I have detention with her every day for the rest of the week. And McGonagall said I deserve it!"

Diana frowned, her arms crossed. "Do you want my whole opinion or do you want me to sugarcoat it?"

Harry slumped in his chair. "I'm not feeling very sweet today."

Diana smiled slightly. "Honestly, it was wrong of her to call you a liar in front of the class. But it's her class, and she's entitled to her own curriculum. And she's your teacher, so you need to show her some respect."

"I wasn't disrespecting her, I…"

"Talking back to her in her class is disrespecting her," said Diana. "You don't have to like her or respect her views but there is a time to speak out and time for restraint. And bringing attention to yourself in such a negative way won't help you any when you do need to speak out."

Harry thought about it for a moment, and then slumped lower in his chair, heaving a sigh. "You're right, I was stupid."

"You said it, not me."

Harry laughed. "Hermione says that she's here to interfere at Hogwarts."

Diana frowned, "I figured as much for myself. I find it hard to believe someone could go from a high Ministry position one day to a teacher the next. It's a bit too drastic of a career change in my opinion."

"She sided with Fudge at my hearing."

"I understand how you feel. It could be that she's here with some ulterior motive other than changing the curriculum. But it could also be that she was the only available choice. So let's not go looking to her as the enemy just yet."

"Alright," said Harry, looking at the ground.

"So when you go to do your detention tonight, why don't you apologize to her?"

Harry didn't seem to like that idea, but he shrugged his shoulders and said, "If I have to…"

"Good," she turned to get a piece of parchment. "Do you need a late note?"

"Yeah, please," Harry watched as she wrote out a note on the parchment with a new quill. "So you were talking to Cho?"

"Cho Chang? Yes she was here just before you," said Diana, finishing the note with her signature. Then she remembered something, "Isn't she the girl you told me about?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah."

Diana nodded and smiled, "She's pretty."

"Yeah," Harry cleared his throat. "Is she doing alright? She seemed kind of sad when I saw her before, but I didn't want to bring it up to her in case it upset her."

"You know I can't tell you anything to do with our meeting," Diana handed him the note.

"Right, sorry," said Harry.

"I should say this though," said Diana, seriously, "I know you would never intentionally press an advantage. But it'd be unfair to her if you did get too close to her so soon after her loss."

"I understand," said Harry, frowning.

"Good," Diana stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just be there for her, as a friend. Give her time to grieve Cedric and sort through those old emotions before adding new ones to the mix."

"Okay," he stood up and she led him to the door. "Thanks, Diana."

"Anytime," she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

He smiled back and waved as he walked away. She waited for him to turn the corridor before she retreated back to her office to get ready for her appointment with Moaning Myrtle.

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

I thought it'd be a nice touch to have Myrtle visiting Diana. She could really use some counseling, lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
